sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kiss of Death
right =W skrócie= =Powieść= Z rękami pełnymi zakupów wyrwałam klucz z zamka i zatrzasnęłam drzwi nogą. Automatycznie spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na ścianie w przedpokoju. Było już wpół do ósmej wieczorem. Rzuciłam zakupy na ladę w kuchni i zajrzałam do pokoju ojca. Jak zwykle z nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ekran komputera. - Cześć - powiedziałam cicho. Ten nawet się nie zorientował. Często był obecny ciałem, w przeciwieństwie do swojego umysłu. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, o czym pisze. Nigdy się temu nie przyglądałam. Nie miałam na to albo ochoty, albo odwagi. Bałam się o to, co tam zobaczę. Zapewne były by to jakieś bezsensowne słowa składane w jeszcze głupsze zdania. Westchnęłam i wróciłam do salonu. Stał się taki, gdy mama umarła. Miałam wtedy trzynaście lat, była zima. Jechałyśmy właśnie z pobliskiej galerii, na którą naciągnęłam mamę. Chciałam kupić sobie nową bluzkę, ale wracałyśmy z pustymi rękoma. Ona prowadziła, a ja siedziałam z tyłu. Były straszne oblodzenia i minusowa temperatura. Radio odbierało wówczas tylko jedną stację, na której leciały świąteczne piosenki. Zaczęłam śpiewać jedną z nich. Mama spojrzała w lusterko i się uśmiechnęła. Gdy znów spojrzała na drogę, przed nami były pasy,a na nich jakieś dzieci. Mama odruchowo próbowała zahamować, ale nie udało jej się. Wpałyśmy w poślizg. Samochód zaczął kręcić się wokół własnej osi. Przejechałyśmy tak chyba z pół kilometra. Na tym się nie skończyło. Na końcu pojazd przewrócił się na dach i wleciał do rowu. Stało się to cztery lata temu. Wiem, że to nie moja wina, ale tak się właśnie czuję. Gdyby nie ja, nie musiałybyśmy jechać do tego przeklętego centrum handlowego. Gdyby nie ja, nie prowadziłaby samochodu po tej śliskiej drodze. Gdyby nie ja... Miałam jeszcze dużo argumentów. Nawet jeśli wymieniłabym wszystkie, co by to zmieniło? Mama nie żyje. Od tamtego czasu muszę sobie radzić sama. Powtarzam, że Agnes Perres nie potrzebuje od nikogo pomocy. Nikt mi wtedy nie pomógł, więc kto pomoże dzisiaj? Rozpakowałam zakupy i włożyłam je do szafek i lodówki. W między czasie zrobiłam sobie lekką kolację, składającą się z małej porcji sałatki jarzynowej i dwóch kanapek z razowego chleba. Po zjedzeniu jej rozłożyłam się na kanapie i włączyłam telewizor. Po jakieś godzinie oglądania jakiegoś durnego programu rozrywkowego zaczęły mi opadać powieki. Przeciągnęłam się i ziewnęłam. Która to już godzina? Znów spojrzałam na zegar. Już wpół do jedenastej! A jutro szkoła! Pogasiłam światła i ruszyłam do swojego pokoju. Drzwi do gabinetu taty były zamknięte na klucz. Spojrzałam na nie z politowaniem w oczach i przekroczyłam próg swojego pokoju. Mój pokój był w moich ulubionych kolorach: odcieniach czerwonego i czerni. Gdzieniegdzie widać pomarańczowe i zielone detale. Moje wielkie łóżko także posiadało takie kolory. W oczy rzucało się szerokie naścienne lustro koło wejścia do garderoby. Posiadałam garderobę, przepełnioną aż po brzegi najróżniejszymi ciuchami i setką butów. Kocham zakupy. Zwłaszcza w drogich sklepach. Za to nie mam własnej łazienki. Znajduje się ona obok mojego pokoju. Nie jest najgorzej. W pokoju mam też piękną, choć średniowieczną toaletkę z wszystkimi moimi kosmetykami. Usiadłam na krześle i spojrzałam w lusterko. Spojrzałam na swoje niebieskie oczy, o barwie Lazurytu. Od czterech lat nigdy naprawdę się nie śmiały. Często próbowałam wywołać swój najlepszy sztuczny uśmiech, ale oczy nadal pozostawały smutne. Rozpuściłam swoje jasnobrązowe włosy, związane do tej pory w wysokiego koka. Ziewnęłam i wstałam po moją piżamę. Byłam taka śpiąca. Położyłam się w swoim łóżku i zwinęłam się w kłębek. Najwyżej umyję się rano. Na razie chcę się wyspać przed jutrzejszym dniem. Dzwonek, dzwonek... Budzik jeszcze nie dzwonił, mam pewnie jeszcze dużo czasu... Powoli otworzyłam oczy. W moim pokoju było ciemno, z powodu zasłoniętych okien. Nadal nie orientując się, która godzina obróciłam się na drugi bok. Obok mnie leżał telefon. Chwyciłam go i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Wskazywał 7:45 . Ahh... Znów zamknęłam oczy. Chwila! 7:45 ?! Jasna cholera! Spóźnię się! Zerwałam się z łóżka i pobiegłam do garderoby. Ubrałam pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i czarne trampki. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i podbiegłam do toaletki. Wzięłam szczotkę i szybko rozczesałam włosy. Związałam je w luźnego warkocza. Po chwili wbiegłam do łazienki i umyłam twarz oraz wyszczotkowałam zęby. Później w biegu chwyciłam torbę, na szczęście spakowaną wczoraj. Ominęłam nadal zamknięty pokój ojca i wybiegłam na dwór. Biegłam co sił w nogach, aż się za mną kurzyło. Nie lubiłam spóźnialskich, więc sama też się starałam nie spóźniać. Na spotkania zawsze przychodziłam punktualnie, nawet za wcześnie. Do liceum Słodki Amoris wleciałam dosłownie pięć sekund przed dzwonkiem. Dyszałam jak pies gdy wszedł nauczyciel. Przywitaliśmy się, a nauczyciel wyciągnął ze swojej torby duże kartki. Super. Ten dzień zapowiada się naprawdę przepięknie. Po skończonej klasówce i następnych lekcjach stwierdziłam, że gorszego dnia nigdy nie miałam. Cztery sprawdziany, z których na pewno dostanę niskie oceny, a do tego jeszcze masa zadań domowych na jutro. Wreszcie nadeszła upragniona ostatnia lekcja, a właściwie przerwa przed nią. Siedziałam właśnie w kącie i obserwowałam bójkę między jakimiś chłopakami, których Nataniel próbował rozdzielić. Widziałam jak ten czerwonowłosy chłopak, Kastiel, przygląda się im z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Pewnie to on doprowadził do tej kłótni. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mi widok. Podniosłam głowę. Zobaczyłam chłopaka z wielkimi miodowymi oczami i czarnymi włosami. Jak na pierwszy rzut oka bardzo przystojny. Chociaż nie miałam przyjaciół, znałam właściwie wszystkich ze szkoły. Jego widziałam po raz pierwszy. - Cześć - powiedział swobodnie. - Czemu siedzisz sama? - Bo tak - ucięłam. Chłopak był zdezorientowany. - Czego chcesz? - Po pierwsze nie wściekaj się na każdego kto do ciebie podejdzie, a po drugie jestem Leon. A ty? - Agnes - powiedziałam krótko. - Chodzisz tu od niedawna? Jakoś nigdy cię nie widziałam. - Niemożliwe, ja ciebie widzę ciągle - uśmiechnął się - i widzę, jak zawsze siedzisz sama. - No, tak bywa - także się uśmiechnęłam. To był szczery uśmiech, o dziwo. - A tak właściwie, co masz zamiar robić po szkole? - zapytał. Zauważyłam, że jakiś chłopak, chyba Lysander, przygląda nam się. - Nie mam nic w planach, a ty? - do Lysandra dołączył Kastiel i zaczęli - Tak samo. Wybierzemy się gdzieś razem? Choćby na spacer. - Jasne - zgodziłam się. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Spojrzałam w stronę klasy, a gdy się obróciłam już Leona nie było. Uśmiech znikł z mojej twarzy. Wstałam i poszłam do klasy. W końcu minęła ostatnia lekcja. Przed szkołą czekał już na mnie Leon. Na jego widok uśmiechnęłam się. Ruszyliśmy w stronę mojego domu. Gdy tam dotarliśmy, szybko weszłam do domu i rzuciłam torbę na kanapę w salonie. Zamknęłam drzwi i wróciłam do chłopaka. Ramię w ramię poszliśmy w stronę kawiarni. Tam zjedliśmy małe co nieco i wypiliśmy po gorącej czekoladzie. Przy tym rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się. Nie śmiałam się od czterech lat. Kiedy słońce zaczęło już zachodzić przyszliśmy do parku. Usiedliśmy przy fontannie. Widziałam jak Kastiel, paląc papierosa, wyprowadza na smyczy swojego ogromnego psa. To on ma psa? Nie wiedziałam... - I jak? - spytał Leon. - Jak ci się spędziło ten wieczór? - Uwierz mi, w życiu tak dobrze się nie bawiłam - uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. On odwzajemnił uśmiech. Dzień zapowiadał się kiepsko, a jednak dzięki temu chłopakowi stał się jednym z najlepszych. Obejrzałam się do tyłu. Widziałam, jak Kastiel przygląda mi się, a właściwie nie mi, a Leonowi. Obróciłam głowę z powrotem na Leona. Spotkało mnie zaskoczenie. Pocałował mnie. Obudziłam się na czymś twardym. Na pewno nie było to moje łóżko. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Zobaczyłam drzewa, a nade mną chmury. Znów zamknęłam oczy. Chwila... Co?! Gdzie ja jestem... Usiadłam i przeciągnęłam się. Rozejrzałam się. Byłam w... w lesie? Chociaż byłam w krótkim rękawie nie było mi zimno, a przecież był ponury i szary poranek. Złapałam się za szyję i... natrafiłam na dwie małe ranki. Co, do jasnej cholery, się wczoraj stało? Pamiętam tylko, jak Leon mnie pocałował... Później urwał mi się film. Nagle ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie; ani głodu, ani pragnienia, tylko coś pomiędzy tym. Drażniło mnie to. Postanowiłam wyjaśnić tą sprawę z Leonem, jeśli go spotkam. Wstałam i od razu znów opadłam na ziemię. Kręciło mi się w głowie. Zabolała mnie górna szczęka i zapiekły oczy. Przetarłam je i znowu spróbowałam się podnieść. Tym razem, choć ledwo co, wstałam i ruszyłam przed siebie z nadzieją, że znajdę wyjście z lasu. Po jakiś 30 minutach okazało się, że las znajdował się nie daleko od mojego domu. Stanełam przed nim i znowu zabolała mnie głowa. Nadal czułam pragnienie. Podeszłam do okna i spojrzałam przez nie. Jak zwykle ojciec siedział w swoim pokoju, bo wszędzie indziej było ciemno. Pchnęłam drzwi frontowe i przekroczyłam próg domu. Od razu zabrakło mi powietrza. Ktoś mocno mnie przytulał. Poczułam nasilające się pragnienie. Po kilku sekundach ogarnęłam się i lekko odepchnęłam tą osobę oraz spojrzałam jej w twarz. - T-t-tato? - wyjąkałam. Tato stał przede mną ubrany w dżinsy i białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Był ogolony i zadbany, aż trudno uwierzyć. Dawno go takiego nie widziałam. Poczułam ulgę, zdziwienie i... szczęście? - Agnes! - tato jeszcze raz mnie przytulił. - Dziecko drogie! Wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłem?! - mówiąc to poprowadził mnie w stronę salonu. - Ty się martwiłeś? Serio? - może i byłam szczęśliwa z tego, że wyszedł ze swojego schronu, ale i tak miałam do niego żal o te wszystkie lata spędzone w samotności. - Gdzieś ty się podziewała?! - spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. O jedną noc taka awantura? - Nie było cię półtorej tygodnia! Otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia i usiadłam na kanapę. Naprawdę? Aż tyle? - A-ale przecież... wczoraj... park... - nie umiałam wykrztusić zdania. Przecież pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj, Leona. Leon... Tato znowu się do mnie zbliżył i zamierzał mnie przytulić. Nagle poczułam ogromny ból w gardle. Czułam, jakby rozdzierał mnie od środka. Wrzasnęłam od tego. Skuliłam się i zacisnęłam oczy, do których naszły mi łzy. - Agnes? - po jego głosie poznałam, że się przestraszył. - Agnes?! Co ci się stało?! - zaczął mną potrząsać, aż w końcu złapał mnie za głowę i skierował ją w swoim kierunku. - Córeczko, otwórz oczy i powiedz, co się stało. Zmusiłam się do tego i powoli zaczęłam otwierać oczy. Zauważyłam spokojną, lecz trochę przestraszoną twarz ojca. Gdy spojrzał mi w oczy, na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie. - T-tato? - byłam zaskoczona jego reakcją. O co mu chodzi? On bez słowa poszedł do łazienki i po chwili wrócił z czymś błyszczącym w ręku. Uklęknął przy mnie i wyciągnał rękę z lusterkiem. Chwyciłam je w rękę. Spojrzałam w nie i upuściłam. Lusterko zbiło się. Super. Siedem lat nieszczęścia. Włączając w to dzisiejszy dzień. Co zobaczyłam w odbiciu? Moje CZERWONE oczy. Jeszcze chwilę siedziałam w odrętwieniu. Dlaczego mam czerwone oczy? I dlaczego bolą mnie zęby? Przejechałam językiem po górnej szczęce. Poczułam, że moje kły są dłuższe oraz ostrzejsze niż zazwyczaj. - Agnes - zaczął tato - Co się, do cholery, wydarzyło? - usiadł obok mnie. - S-sama ch-chciałabym t-to wiedzieć - wyjąkałam. - Co ostatnie pamiętasz? - jak on mógł być taki spokojny w takiej sytuacji? - P-pamiętam, że wyszłam z nowo poznanym k-kolegą na spacer - do oczu naszły mi łzy. - O dziwo, dogadywałam się z nim wspaniale. Można powiedzieć, że stał się moim przyjacielem - mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. - Byłam z nim w parku aż do wieczora. Naprawdę dobrze się z nim bawiłam. Na koniec on... pocałował mnie - zauważyłam, jak ojciec przygryza dolną wargę. No cóż. Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem. - Tylko tyle pamiętasz? - zapytał, a ja pokiwałam głową. - Jak on się nazywał? - L-Leon, nazwiska nie znam. - Leon? Poczekaj chwilę, potwierdzisz, czy to o niego chodzi - obserwowałam, jak ojciec znika w swoim pokoju i po chwili wraca z jakimś papierem w ręku. Podał mi je. Spojrzałam na nie z trwogą i o mało co nie upuściłam. Było to zdjęcia i faktycznie, widniał na nim czarnowłosy, ale był on inny... Znajdowął się w jakimś zaułku, stał przy murze. Zamiast swoich pięknych miodowych oczu posiadał szkarłatne tęczówki o źrenicach podobnych do kocich. Miał bardzo bladą cerę, na której widać było ślady krwi. I to chyba nie jego. A nawet na pewno. Na jego rękach spoczywała dziewczyna, koło dwudziestu lat. Miała odchyloną szyję, z której ciekła cienką strużką krew. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, ale spojrzenie martwe. Mimo, iż było to tylko zdjęcie, przeraziłam się. Popatrzyłam ojcu w oczy. - W-wiesz, co mi się s-stało? - wydusiłam. - A sama się nie domyślasz? - zapytał mnie z nieukrywanym strachem w głosie. - A-ale jak to m-możliwe? - po policzku spłynęła mi łza. - J-jak to m-możliwe, że s-stałam się... - schowałam twarz w dłoniach i pozwoliłam łzom uwolnić się. - Stałaś się wampirem - uciął tato. Słyszałam jak wstał i poszedł w stronę kuchni. Po chwili pewne pytanie przyszło mi na myśl. - T-tato - odsłoniłam twarz, ale nadal miałam ją skierowaną w dół. - S-Skąd wiedziałeś, o kogo mi chodzi? O L-Leona? - Więc... - tato wyłonił się z kuchni, wziął sobie krzesło, postawił je na przeciwko mnie i usiadł na nim. - Chyba czas ci o tym powiedzieć. - W-więc? - Wampiry - westchnął - to to, nad czym pracowałem od śmierci M-meg - widać było, że imię mamy ciężko przechodzi mu przez gardło. - D-dlaczego przez te cz-cztry lata zostawiłeś mnie s-samą? - zapytałam cicho. - Agnes - powiedział zatroskanym tonem - m-myślałem, że zostawiając cię samą - spuścił wzrok - pomogę ci - dokończył cicho. Zacisnęłam ręcę w pięści, a paznokcie wbiły mi się w skórę. Nie zważałam na to. Ojciec wcale mi nie pomógł. Zostawił mnie samą właśnie wtedy, kiedy potrzebowałam wsparcia. - Cz-czemu właśnie to zainteresowałeś się w-wampirami? I cz-czemu masz zdjęcie tego p-potwora? -powiedziałam z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem. - To dłuższa historia, nie czas teraz na nią. A co do Leona. Nazywa się Leon Ender, jeden z najszlachetniejszych i zarazem najgroźniejszych wampirów tego świata. To skąd mam jego zdjęcia wyjaśnie ci kiedy indziej. W-właściwie to po części dobrze, że zostałaś wampirem. - Co jest w tym niby dobrego? - syknęłam. - To, że ten wampir NIGDY nie pozostawia swoich ofiar przy życiu - odparł ze smutkiem. - O-o-okej... - przęłknęłam ślinę. Na język nasuwało mi się jeszcze jedno ważne pytanie. - A-ale czym... cz-czym ja będę się ż-żywiłą? - powiedziałąm załamującym się głosem. - Będę sprowadzał ci krew z pobliskiego szpitala. Pracuje tam mój przyjaciel, który, jakby to powiedzieć, także jest zamieszany w sprawę z wampirami. Na początku zapewne będziesz się jej brzydziła, lecz potem się przyzwyczaisz. Ledwo powstrzymałam wymioty, gdy usłyszałam, że mam się żywić krwią. Na samą myśl o dużej jej ilości przechodzą mnie dreszcze oraz zbiera mi się na pawia. Przypomina mi się wtedy wypadek mamy. Było tak dużo krwi... Szybko oddaliłam od siebie tą myśl i pokręciłam głową. Nie mogę o tym myśleć. Spojrzałam na tatę. Patrzył na mnie z troską. Starałam się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł z tego tylko grymas. Poczułam się zmęczona. A myślałam, że wampiry nie muszą spać. Chyba jednak muszą. Przeszłam obok taty i ruszyłam w stronę swojego pokoju. Obejrzałam się jeszcze przez ramię na tatę. Posłał mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Mój żal do niego chyba powoli przemijał. Drżącym krokiem przekroczyłam próg pokoju. Przebrana już w piżamę siedziałam na parapecie przy otwartym oknie. Co prawda, umyłam się i byłam śpiąca, ale nie mogłam zasnąć. Postanowiłam przewietrzyć pokój. Chociaż termometr pokazywał, że na dworze było zaledwie pięć stopnii wiał porywisty wiatr, nie czułam tego. To nawet dobrze. Siedziałam i myślałam nad wydarzeniamiz tego dnia. Dowiedziałam się, że zostałam wampirem. Będę musiała żywić się krwią. Do tego mój ojciec okazał się jakimś specem od nich. Super. Przez cały ten czas, który spędziłam sama, on przesiedział w pokoju myśląc, że to dla mnie dobre. Wcale nie było. Usłyszałam jakiś szmer. Od razu spojrzałam w stronę krzaków. Nic nie zauważyłam, choć wyostrzył mi się wzrok i mogę swobodnie wszystko w nocy zobaczyć. Powtarzałam sobie, że to jakiś zwierzak. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę łóżka. Może już pójdę spać? Znów usłyszałam jakiś dźwięk. Obróciłam się w stronę podwórka, ale tym razem już nie musiałam szukać tego, kto go wydał. Na jego widok otworzyłam szerzej oczy z przerażenia. Leon. Z przerażenia aż cofnęłam się do tyłu i upadłam na podłogę. Dobrze, że mnie to nie zabolało. Zanim się obejrzałam Leon siedział tam gdzie ja przed chwilą. Jego oczy w jednej chwili zalała szkarłatna fala. Zacinęłam mocniej zęby. - Witaj - powiedział zmysłowym głosem, a moje ciało przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz. - Widzę, że już trochę się dowiedziałaś o... - udał zamyślenie - nocnym świecie. Jednak to jeszcze nie wszystko... - O-Odejdź ode mnie - powiedziałam lekko drżącym głosem. - Nie potrzebuję od nikogo pomocy, a na pewno nie od ciebie. - I właśnie z tego powodu pozostawiłem cię przy życiu - zaśmiał się krótko. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści. - Masz charakter. Nie poddajesz się w trudnych sytuacjach. Przydasz się w mrocznym świecie. A poza tym - z wampirzą szybkością zbliżył się do mnie i pochylił się nade mną - podoba mi się to. Owiał mnie jego chłodny, ale zarazem słodki oddech. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy z zaskoczenia. Przyspieszym mi oddech. Leon tylko się na to uśmiechnął i po chwili znowu siedział na oknie. - Jak byś mnie potrzebowała, zjawię się na zawołanie - obrócił się w stronę podwórka i już go nie było. Z trudem podniosłam się i usiadłam na łóżku. Twarz schowałam w rękach. Właściwie, Leon mógł mi pomóc. Wielu rzeczy przecież nie wiedziałam o... jak on to nazwał? Nocnym świecie. Szybko oddaliłam od siebie tą myśl. On zmienił mnie w to, czym jestem teraz. Jest oszustem i potworem. Ale... ja też nim będę... Nie! Naprawdę muszę się z tym przespać. Myśląc to wlazłam pod kołdrę i zamknęłam oczy. Miałam dosyć tego dnia. Obudziły mnie pierwsze promienie słońca Otworzyłam oczy i podeszłam do okna. Gdy wystawiłam głowę przez okno poraziło mnie słońce i poparzyło. Z wampirzą szybkością uskoczyłam w najciemniejszy kąt pokoju. Popatrzyłam na swoją rękę. Faktycznie miała ślady poparzeń, ale wyjątkowo szybko się goiły. Przypatrywałam się temu z zaciekawieniem. Wtem drzwi do mojego pokoju się otworzyły i wkroczył przez nie tato. Od razu podszedł do okna i zasłonił je. Odetchnęłam głęboko. - Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, abyś uważała na promienie słoneczne - podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął dłoń z pierścionkiem. - Dzięki za ostrzeżenie - mruknęłam i spojrzałam na przedmiot w ręku ojca - Co to jest i po co mi to? - Jest to pierścionek, który będzie cię chronił przed słońcem - odparł tato i wręczył mi go. - Żadnych zbędnych pytań - przerwał mi tato, gdy tylko otworzyłam usta by zapytać, skąd ma ten pierścionek. - Teraz zbieraj się, idziesz do szkoły. - Muszę? - popatrzyłam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. - Tak musisz - wstał i skierował się do drzwi. - I jeszcze jedno - odwrócił się do mnie i rzucił mi woreczek wypełniony jakimś płynem - wypij to. - Nie wypiję tego! - oznajmiłam, gdy zorientowałam się, co to jest. Krew. - Wypijesz - odparł ojciec spokojnie. - Chyba, że chcesz kogoś zaatakować. Znów spojrzałam na woreczek. Zebrało mi się na wymioty. Tato wyszedł, a ja wstałam. Spojrzałam jeszcze na pierścionek i założyłam go. Ładny. Złoty, z jakimś niebieskim kamieniem umieszczonym w środku. Ruszyłam do garderoby. Wyjęłam czarne rurki i białą bokserkę. Wyszłam na korytarz i nadal z woreczkiem w ręku skierowałam się do łazienki. Ubrałam się i pochyliłam nad zlewem. Czas stawić czoło wyzwaniu. Leżącymi obok nożyczkami do paznokci rozcięłam woreczek z krwią. Przechyliłam go do ust i wzięłam łyka. Na początku chciałam puścić pawia, ale po chwili zalała mnie fala rozkoszy. W ustach czułam słodki smak. Wypiłam do ostatniej kropli. Od razu poczułam przypływ energii. Pusty woreczek wyrzuciłam do kosza stojącego w rogu. Gdy wychodziłam, mogłabym przysiąść, że moje oczy na chwilę zmieniły kolor. W szkole lekcje mijały normalnie.. Na szczęście nikt się nie pytał, co mi się stało i dlaczego mnie nie było w szkole. Tylko Violetta na chwilę przyszła i zapytała, czy wszystko dobrze. Odpowiedziałam, że tak. Przed dalszymi przesłuchiwaniami uratował mnie dzwonek. Na przerwie pomiędzy fizyką a polskim postanowiłam się trochę przewietrzyć. Wyszłam na dziedziniec i usiadłam na ławce. Świeciło słońce, dlatego w duchu dziękowałam tacie za pierścionek. Skierowałam twarz ku słońcu. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno. Ktoś zasłonił mi rękami oczy. Byłam zdziwiona takim gestem. Złapałam za ręce przykrywające mi oczy. Na pewno posiadaczem tych rąk był chłopak. - Mógłbyś zdjąć te łapy? - syknęłam. - Matko, dziewczyno, do ciebie nie da się zbliżyć - odparł chłopak i zdjął ręce. Po chwili usiadł koło mnie na ławce. - Jestem Kastiel - wyciągnął rękę, a ja tylko na nią spojrzałam i prychnęłam. - Agnes - przedstawiłam się bez entuzjazmu. - Co ci jest? - zapytał przyglądając mi się. - Uwierz mi, nie zrozumiałbyś - oznajmiłam i wstałam z ławki. Mój spokój szlag trafił. Dosłownie jak przekraczałam próg szkoły zadzwonił dzwonek. Udałam się do sali A na polski. Jako pierwsza weszłam do klasy i zajęłam miejsce w ostatniej ławce. Zawsze siedziałam sama. Nie tym razem. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w środku, dosiadła się do mnie dziewczyny z rudymi włosami, splecionymi w warkocz. Znałam ją tylko z widzenia. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. - Cześć! - przywitała się. - Jestem Iris - przedstawiła się i podała mi rękę. - Mogę się przysiąść? - Agnes - uścinęłam jej dłoń. - Jasne, siadaj. - Dzięki - uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, a ja ledwo uniosłam kąciki ust. Podczas lekcji próbowała nawiązać ze mną rozmowę. Kilka razy ją zbywałam, ale w końcu się poddałam i przegadałyśmy prawie całą lekcję. Polubiłam ją trochę, choć dziwiłam się, dlaczego nagle ona oraz ten chłopak byli dla mnie mili. - Ej, Agnes - z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos dziewczyny. - Słuchasz mnie? - Prepraszam, zamyśliłam się - uśmiechnęłam się blado. - Możesz powtórzyć? - Pytałam, czy po tej lekcji będziesz chciała iść ze mną do ogrodu - oznajmiła. - Tak, czemu nie - odparłam. Iris uśmiechnęła się. Chwilę później zadzwonił dzwonek. Spakowałyśmy się, a dziewczyna porowadziła mnie do ogrodu. Było tam pięknie. Choć trochę oślepiało mnie światło słońca w tamtym miejscu, czułam się świetnie. Kilka razy byłam w ogrodzie, ale nigdy z kimś. Nigdy też nie widziałam, jak kwitną tu kwiaty. Iris odeszła w cień drzewa, a ja zachwycona podeszłam do fioletowych kwiatów. Nie znałam ich nazwy. Chwyciłam je w rękę i zamierzałam powąchać, ale w jedenej chwili poczułam jakby ktoś zdzierał ze mnie skórę. Z dzikim sykiem odskoczyłam na bok. Iris wydała okrzyk przerażenia. Patrzyła się na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Miałam podobnie. Spojrzałam na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem i uciekłam. Błyskawicznie znalazłam się w łazience. Na szczęście było po dzwonku i nikogo w niej nie było. Pochyliłam się nad zlewem, następnie spojrzałam na rękę. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Zobaczyłam rozległe poparzenia. Nie goiły się. Pytałam siebie w duchu ,,Dlaczego?'. ''Poprzednie się zagoiły prawie od razu! Spojrzałam w lustro, w moje oczy. Były czerwone. Było więc jasne. Potrzebowałam krwi. Tak. Krew zadziałałaby, tylko skąd ją wziąć? Do domu wracać nie mam siły, a na samą myśl o zabiciu człowieka przechodzą mnie ciarki. Jednak może nie trzeba by było nikogo zabijać... Oblizałam wargi. Spojrzałam w stronę drzwi. Właściwie to nic złego... Nie! Agnes, kretynko! To jest coś bardzo złego! Nie chcesz się stać potworem jak Leon... Postanowiłam zerwać się z ostatniej lekcji. Nie wytrzymałabym tego pragnienia. Pospiesznie wyszłam z łazienki z zamiarem wyjścia na dach. Na korytarzu nie było nikogo. Nie wydając żadnego dźwięku przeszłam klatką schodową na samą górę i, chociaż sprawiało mi to ból, pchnęłam drzwi prowadzące na dach. Podobnie jak wszędzie indziej na dachu było pusto. Chyba wszyscy byli na lekcjach. Podeszłam do murku otaczającego dach i oparłam się o niego. Odetchnęłam czystym powietrzem. Znowu spojrzałam na swoją rękę. Poparzenia ani trochę nie zelżały. Musiałam znaleźć krew. Może jednak pójdę do domu? Schowałam głowę między ramiona. Westchnęłam. Nagle usłyszałam jakieś dźwięki. Czyjeś głosy. Na pewno męskie. Obróciłam się błyskawicznie. Nie mogłam zejść klatką schodową, bo z tamtąd dobiegała rozmowa. Dwoje chłopaków szło na dach. Musiałam się ukryć, przecież ciągle miałam poparzoną rękę i czerwone oczy! Skakać z dachu na pewno nie będę. Popatrzyłam na drzwi. Może schowam się nad nimi? W ostatniej chwili wskoczyłam na mały skośny daszek nad drzwiami, które właśnie się otwierały. Wyszli z nich Kastiel oraz białowłosy chłopak, bodajże Lysander. Poczułam pragnienie. Zatrzasnęli drzwi, więc nie mogłam wyjść niezauważona. ,,Jak nie mogę wyjść, to chociaż podsłucham" pomyślałam. Nadstawiłam ucho i wytężyłam wampirzy słuch. -... mówię ci, ruda poszła z nią do ogrodu! - powiedział czerwonowłosy. Gadali... o mnie? - Nie ruda, ale Iris. A ta dziewczyna, Agnes, przecież nie reaguje na światło słoneczne - oznajmił spokojnie drugi. - Ma pierścień - odparł na to Kastiel. Lysander spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Więc co się stało w tym ogrodzie? - zapytał cicho białowłosy. - Dotknęła kwiatów. Poparzyło ją. - Czyli jednak Leon ją dorwał - westchnęli oboje. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści. Skąd oni wiedzieli o mnie oraz o Leonie? Dlaczego Iris im wypaplała, co się stało w ogrodzie? Chciałam się im trochę bardziej przyjrzeć, więc podciągnęłam się lekko. Niestety, los mi chyb nie sprzyjał. Daszek okazał się zbyt stromy. Poślizgnęłam się i spadłam na posadzkę. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie bolało jak cholera oraz, gdyby nikt tego nie zauważył. Oczywiście bolało jak nie wiem co, bo oparłam się na rękach. I oczywiście chłopcy to zauważyli. Na początku byli zaskoczeni, ale po chwili podeszli do mnie. - Widzę, że ktoś tutaj lubi podsłuchiwać - Kastiel zaśmiał się krótko. Jednak gdy spojrzał w moje oczy mina mu zrzedła. Odwróciłam wzrok. - Proszę, pokaż rękę - poprosił spokojnie Lysander. Nie podałam mu jej, ale pewnie zauważył oparzenia na niej. - Dobrze to wymyśliłem - Kastiel był z siebie dumny. - Ale teraz oparzenia nie chcą jej się zagoić - Lysander obrócił się w jego stronę. - Ale przynajmniej się dowiedzieliśmy, że ten drań ją dorwał - czerwonowłosy spojrzał mu w oczy. - Mogłeś sam to załatwić, a nie wysyłać Iris. Gdy zobaczyła, jak ona odskakuje poparzona, płakała, bo musiała potwierdzić, że dziewczyna stała się wampirem. - Jezu - Kastiel złapał się za głowę - teraz nie ruda jest ważna. Zobacz tylko jej oczy. Ona potrzebuje krwi. - Nie gadajcie o mnie, jakby mnie tu nie było - warknęłam i skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi, co było złym pomysłem, bo po chwili jęknęłam z bólu. - Mówiłem już, że do ciebie nie da się zbliżyć? - Kastiel uśmiechnął się zawiadacko, ale gdy zgromiłam go wzrokiem, uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. - Dobra, uspokujcie się już - przerwał nam białowłosy. - Potrzebujesz krwi. I to natychmiast. - Taa... Tylko skąd ją wziąć? Tato sprowadził do domu woreczki z krwią, ale nie mam zamiaru na razie wracać - oznajmiłam. - Więc będziesz musiała się pożywić na którymś z nas - uciął Lysander. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. - N-nie mam zamiaru ugryźć was, a tym bardziej pić od was krew! - Nie marudź! - odparł Kastiel - Widać, że jesteś głodna. - A-Ale...- faktycznie byłam głodna, lecz nie miałam zamiaru się do tego przyznać. Zamiast tego spuściłam głowę. - Dobra - westchnął białowłosy. - Czyli Kas da ci krew, ma jej więcej ode mnie. - N-nie zgadzam się! - krzyknęłam i podniosłam głowę. Zobaczyłam jak Kastiel ściąga kurtkę, wiesza ją sobie na ramieniu i wyciąga do mnie nadgarstek. - Pij. Lysander powie ci, kiedy przestać - rzekł opanowany chłopak. Gdy tylko spojrzałam na nadgarstek chłopaka poczułam niemiłosierne pragnienie. Na sam widok tych wielu pulsujących żył wydłużyły mi się zęby. Kastiel zaśmiał się krótko i wyciągnął mocniej rękę. Delikatnie złapałam jego rękę w obie dłonie i oblizałam wargi. Nie mogłam się już powstrzymać. Ugryzłam go. W moje podniebienie trafiła fala słodkości. Krew tego chłopaka była znacznie lepsza od tej, którą sprowadził ojciec ze szpitala. Dosłownie przyssałam się do jego ręki. Myślałam tylko o zaspokojeniu pragnienia i o smaku tej krwi, przypominającego czekoladę. Realny świat powoli odpływał... Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za boki i delikatnie odciągnął. Niestety ja nie chciałam jeszcze kończyć posiłku. Warknęłam w odpowiedzi. Tym razem ten ktoś pociągnął mnie mocniej. Upadłam na tyłek. Przetarłam wierzchem dłoni oczy i powoli je otworzyłam. Zobaczyłam, że Kastiel naciąga na siebie kurtkę. Lysander kucnął przy mnie i przyglądał mi się. Spojrzałam na swoją rękę. Oparzenia zniknęły. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam, ale zaraz po tym spoważniałam. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. - A teraz - zaczęłam. Zauważyłam, że mój głos także nabrał siły oraz mocy - wyjaśnicie mi, skąd wiecie o... wszystkim. - Tak, już ci o wszystkim mówimy. - odparł ironicznie czerwonowłosy. - Kastiel - Drugi chłopak zgromił go wzrokiem. - Oczywiście, że powiemy tobie wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć. Wstałam i skierowałam się do wyjścia z dachu. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że chłopcy podążają za mną. Podniosłam dumnie głowę i ruszyłam do parku. Na miejscu wybrałam ławkę w najbardziej zacienionym miejscu parku i doprowadziłam do niej Kastiela i Lysandra. Usiadłam na ławce i niecierpliwie czekałam, aż chłopcy się do mnie dowloką. Na szczęście po chwili byli już przy mnie. Białowłosy usiadł obok mnie, a drugi oparł się o drzewo rosnące niedaleko. - Więc? - zaczął Lysander. - Co chcesz wiedzieć? - Szczerze? Wszytko. - odparłam. - Począwszy od tego, skąd wiecie o Leonie. I... o mnie. - Zacznijmy od tego, że z Leonem łączy nas wspólna przeszłość. Kiedyś wiele podróżowałem po świecie. Razem z rodzicami. Raz zatrzymaliśmy się w Wenecji. Było późno, rodzice spali już w hotelu, ale ja chciałem jeszcze trochę pozwiedzać. Koło północy wróciłem do hotelu. Na palcach wszedłem do pokoju. Słyszałam jakieś dźwięki z sypialni rodziców. Ciekawość wręcz mnie zżerała, więc uchyliłem lekko drzwi i...- przerwał. - C-co zobaczyłeś? - zapytałam drżącym głosem. - U-ujrzałem obraz, który zawsze zostanie mi w pamięci. Mojego ojca l-leżącego na kanapie z rozszarpanym g-gardłem. A także matkę, która znajdowała się w ramionach tego... potwora. Leżała z szeroko otwartymi oczami, lecz m-martwymi. On właśnie pił jej... k-krew. - S-straszne. - wyszeptałam. Po chwili ciszy zwróciłam twarz w stronę Kastiela - A ty? Co masz do powiedzenia? - Tamtej nocy śledziłem Leona. - oznajmił. - Zobaczyłem, jak tamten wślizguje się z łatwością przez okno. Mi to jednak trochę dłużej zajęło. Gdy tam dotarłem, było już za późno. Rodzice Lysandra już nie żyli, a ten potwór czaił się na niego. Zobaczył mnie. Po jednej sekundzie go nie było. - Wtedy się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. - wtrącił cicho Lysander. - Kas wyjaśnił mi wszystko oraz powiedział, kim sam jest. - A... kim jesteś? - zwróciłam się do czerwonowłosego. Słowa, które usłyszałam, sprawiły, że szczęka mi opadła. Kolejne nie miłe zaskoczenie. - Jestem wilkołakiem - odparł Kastiel. - C-co takiego? - wydusiłam. Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. - Że niby jesteś... wilkołakiem? - zapytałam półgłosem. - Dobrze słyszałaś. Wilkołak. - Chłopak wyłonił się z cienia i stanął na przeciwko nas. - J-jak to się s-stało? - Nie ważne. - uciął. - Wiesz już, skąd wiemy o Leonie, a właściwie skąd Lys o nim wie. W szkole widzieliśmy cię z nim. No i... - Martwiliśmy się. - dokończył za niego Lysander. - Ciągle go ścigamy, ale przez ostani miesiąc nigdzie się nie pojawiał. Zniknął tak nagle. Myśleliśmy, że skończył z zabijaniem ludzi. - Wtem zobaczyliśmy go w szkole. Z tobą. - Kastiel przejął pałeczkę. - Najchętniej rozprawilibyśmy się z nim na miejscu, ale nie wolno nam wzbudzać zamieszania. Nie mogąc załatwić tego w szkole, postanowiłem was śledzić. Udawałem, że wyszedłem z psem na spacer, a tak naprawdę ciągle was obserwowałem. Widziałem jak on cię... pocałował. - oznajmił z obrzydzeniem. - Później Leon miał cię odprowadzić do domu. Skręciliście koło kawiarni. Gdy pobiegłem za wami, zniknęliście mi z oczu. - To chyba wszystko, co mogliśmy powiedzieć. - Białowłosy wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z parku. Kastiel podążył za nim. Zostawili mnie samą. Samą ze swoimi myślami. I właśnie nie wyjaśnili mi wszystkiego. Nadal nie wiedziałam wielu rzeczy o sobie. Chłopcy wiedzieli więcej ode mnie. Myślałam, że choć trochę informacji od nich wydobędę. Ojciec nic mi nie powiedział. Nie ostrzegł przed niczym. Wyjaśnił mi tylko podstawy, a później wrócił do swojego świata. Zwiesiłam nogi z ławki. Jeszcze chwilę siedziałam na ławce, a potem skierowałam się do wyjścia z parku. Ruszyłam do domu. W domu zatrzymałam się przy pokoju ojca. Spróbowałam popchnąć drzwi, ale były zamknięte. Zapukałam. Nie usłyszałam najmniejszego dźwięku. Czyżby ojciec znowu był w swoim świecie? Westchnęłam i skierowałam się do lodówki. Otworzyłam drzwiczki, ale zobaczyłam w nich normalne jedzenie. Gdzie ojciec wcisnął woreczki z krwią? Wtem zobaczyłam żółtą karteczkę przylepioną do lodówki. Oderwałam ją i przeczytałam. '' ,,Jeśli szukasz krwi, znajdziesz ją w chłodziarce w schowku ~ Tata" '' Uderzyłam się ręką w czoło. Przecież to logiczne! Raczej nikt normalny nie trzymałby krwi w lodówce, gdzie wszyscy mogą ją zobaczyć! Nie myśląc dłużej nad swoją logiką weszłam do schowka, gdzie trzymane były szczotki, miotły, mopy i tym podobne. Byłą tam także duża chłodziarka. Zajrzałam do niej. Ujrzałam niezliczoną ilość woreczków z krwią. Chwyciłam jeden z nich i bez problemów otworzyłam. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia, a następnie ruszyłam do pokoju, po drodze popijając krew. Pusty woreczek wyrzuciłam do kosza. Usiadłam na parapecie przy otwartym na oścież oknie. Zaczynało się już ściemniać. Dookoła było słychać grę świerszczy. Spojrzałam na na swoją rękę, tam gdzie wcześniej były oparzenia. Teraz nie było po nich najmniejszego śladu. Wzrokiem napotkałam pierścionek. Przyjrzałam się mu. thumb|100px Pośrodku złotego pierścionka znajdował się malutki mieniący się kryształ o niebiesko-tęczowym zabarwieniu. Był ładny. Bardzo ładny. Ale na pewno nie naturalny, pewnie powstał laboratoryjnie. Kiedyś już go widziałam, tylko nie wiem gdzie. Westchnęłam i podciągnęłam nogi pod brodę. Nikt nie wyjaśnił mi tego, czego chciałam. A chciałam tylko wiedzieć, na co uważać. Jakich kwiatów należy unikać? Co zrobić, aby pragnienie ustało, gdy tylko nie będę chciała nikogo skrzywdzić? Ponownie westchnęłam. Nagle mnie olśniło. Wiem, kto mógłby mi to wyjaśnić. Chociaż na samo wspomnienie Leona przechodził mnie dreszcz, to wiedziałam, że on jako jedyny mi pomoże. Przerzuciłąm nogi na zewnętrzną stronę parapetu. Skoczyłam. Bezszelestnie wylądowałam na miękkiej trawie. Słońcu już prawie całkowicie zniknęło za horyzontem. Wieczorny wiatr owiewał moją twarz. Nie czułam zimna, co było plusem. Rozejrzałam się wokół. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie mam iść. Na pewno w miejsce, w którym nikt nas nie zauważy, nie będzie podsłuchiwał. Przestudiowałam w głowie całą mapę miasta i obrzeży. W końcu postanowiłam, gdzie pójdę. Do lasu, a dokładniej na pewną polanę. Polana ta znajduje się w głębi lasu, który zajmuje północną część peryferii miasta. Z mojego domu wędruje się tam koło czterdziestu minut. Kiedy byłam mała, uwielbiałam tam chodzić wraz z rodzicami, głównie z mamą. Nie byłam tam od jej śmierci. O ile dobrze pamętam znajduje się tam mały staw otoczony przeróżną roślinnością wodną. Niekiedy można było spotkać tam kaczki lub ryby. Polana porośnięta była kwiatami, głównie stokrotkami oraz niezapominajkami. Wieczorami słychać było grę świerszczy i śpiew ptaków. Istny raj dla człowieka, a bynajmniej dla mnie. Nie myśląc więcej ruszyłam biegiem w tamtym kierunku. W wampirzym tempie moje czterdzieści minut zmieniło się w ledwie minutę. Na szczęście ulice były puste i mogłam niezauważona przebiec drogę. Wreszcie zauważyłam las. Od razu skierowałam się na polanę. ,,Jak byś mnie potrzebowała, zjawię się na zawołanie. Jego słowa krążyły mi po głowie.'' Stanęłam na środku łąki. Słońce całkowicie zaszło. Słyszałam cichą grę cykad. Wokół rozlegał się także szelest liści opadających na ziemię. Wsłuchałam się w odgłosy zwierząt rozchodzące się po lesie. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie, po co tu przyszłam. - L-Leon! - zawołałam drżącym głosem. - Leon! - powtórzyłam po chwili. Nie zjawił się. No tak. Jak mogłam chociażby pomyśleć, że potężny wampir zjawi się na moje zawołanie? Westchnęłam. Miałam totalnego pecha. Postanowiłam wrócić do domu. Obróciłam się i... - Witaj - Wpadłam w ramiona wampira. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, wywołany jego chłodnym, ale zarazem pociągającym głosem. On tylko przybrał na twarz półuśmiech. - Czyżbyś mnie wołała? - T-tak... - Odsunęłam się od niego na mniej więcej metr. - Także? Co chciałabyś wiedzieć? - Wszystko. - Spojrzałam mu w oczy. - Chciałabym wiedzieć wszystko o wampirach i... o mnie samej. - oznajmiłam już nieco spokojniej. - Jednak postanowiłaś się do mnie zwrócić. - Uśmiechnął się , a nastęnie zbliżył. Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskął mnie po policzku. - Potrzebuję informacji. - oświadczyłam przez zaciśnięte zęby oraz strzepęłam jego rękę. - Nikt mi nie chce powiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Nikt nie chce mi pomóc. - Łzy same cisnęły mi się do oczu. - Tak jak wtedy... - dopowiedziałam cicho. - Opowiedz mi o wampirach. Proszę. - Dobrze. - zgodził się. - Może zacznijmy od tego. Unikaj wszystkich kwiatów o zabarwieniu fioletowym. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego nas parzą. Żeby wyleczyć poparzenia potrzebujemy krwi, ale to chyba wiesz. - Ponownie do mnie podszedł. Stanął za mną. - Najlepiej ją brać stąd - Przejechał mi palcem po szyi, w okolicach tętnicy. Dostałam gęsiej skórki - Wtedy ty napijesz siędo syta, pragnienie zgaśnie, a człowiek... po prostu umrze. - A-ale to jest złe! - krzyknęłam i odskoczyłam od niego. - P-po prostu nie można zabijać ludzi! - Robię to od setek lat i jakoś żyję. - powiedział oraz zaśmiał sie krótko. - Wracając do rzeczy, nastęną przeszkodą jest słońce. Możemy od niego zginąć, jeśli za długo stoimy w jego promieniach. Możemy uchronić się przed tym nosząc specjalne pierścienie - mówiąc to wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń, ukazując srebny sygnet z takim samym niebieskim kamieniem w środku. - Ty także taki dostałaś, prawda? - T-tak - przytaknęłam. - Dałabym sobie rękę obciąć, że gdzieś już taki widziałam. - Bo widziałaś. - Ta odpowiedź mnie zaskoczyła. Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Naprawdę nie pamiętasz? - Nie... - zamyśliłam się. - Pozwól, że ci przypomnę. Popatrzyłam na niego niezrozumiale. Nim się obejrzałam wampir podszedł do mnie i pocałował w czoło. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Przypomniałam sobie. Moja mama miała taki pierścień. Odruchowo cofnęłam się. Niestety wylądowałam na ziemi. Jak mogłam zapomnieć o tym, że ten pierścień należał do mojej mamy? Ale, czy to oznacza, że ona była... - Przypomniałaś sobie? - Wampir uśmiechnął się oraz wyciągnął do mnie rękę. - O c-co t-tu ch-chodzi? - wyjąkałam wpatrując sięw ziemię. - M-moja mama była... wampirem? - Łzy same cisnęły mi się do oczu. - Nie do końca. - Te słowa mnie zdziwiły. Podniosłam na niego wzrok. - Kiedyś tam było. - S-skąd t-to wiesz? - Bo sam ją zmieniłem - oznajmił, a następnie głośno się zaśmiał. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści i o mało co nie walnęłam Leona w twarz. - Wcześniej interesowała się istotami nadnaturalnymi, takimi jak duchy czy wilkołaki. Najbardziej lubiła wampiry. W końcu sama nim została. - Złapał mnie za podbródek i uniósł tak, że patrzyłam mu w oczy. - Była nim kilka lat, zanim poznała twojego ojca. Od razu się w nim zakochała. Niestety nie mogła z nim być. Pierwszą przeszkodą był wampiryzm, a drugą - ja. - Ty... Ty potworze! - krzyknęłam i zamierzałam go spoliczkować, ale złapał moją dłoń w locie. - Mówiąc tak o mnie tylko mi schlebiasz. Ale wracając do rzeczy. Ile razy próbowała zbliżyć się do twojego ojca, tyle razy jej w tym przeszkadzałem. W końcu zauważyłem, że dała sobie z nim spokój. Nie mogłem się bardziej mylić. Wróciła do pracy. Obserwowałem ją, lecz nie dostrzegłem nic niepokojącego. Wtem wyjechała na jakieś badania. Sama. Nie wyruszałem za nią, myślałem, że wreszcie się mi podporządkowała. Gdy długo nie wracała, przyszedłem do miejsca, gdzie po raz ostani ją widziałem. A ona zamknęła mnie w kamiennej komnacie, z której jakimś zaklęciem usunięto drzwi. Jak ja nie cierpię głupich czarownic - oznajmił i wreszcie puścił mój podbródek, ale rękę nadal trzymał. - Po kilku latach wydostałem się z niej, podstępem. Byłem wyieńczony i strasznie spragniony. Dlatego najbliższa wioska straciła prawie wszystkich swoich mieszkańców. - Uśmiechnął się, ukazując dwa długie białe kły. - Gdy dotarłem do miasta twoja mama żyła szczęśliwie z twoim tatą i... z tobą. - J-jak to? Przecież na początku mówiłeś... - ...że była wampirem. Podczas swojej wyprawy stała się człowiekiem. Nie mogłem rozgryźć, jak do tego doszło. I prawdę mówiąc, nadal nie mogę. Nie mogłem nawet się do niej zbliżyć. Ponownie wróciłem do miejsca wyprawy twojej mamy. Wytropiłem wszystkie czarownice i wiedźmy. Nie umiały mi wyjaśnić, jakie zaklęcie było wykorzystane przy twojej mamie. Więc je wytępiłem. - Puścił moją rękę, lecz po chwili zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej. - W końcu znalazłem tą, która pomogła stać się jej człowiekiem. Nie chciała mi pomóc w zamienieniu twojej matki spowrotem w wampira. Torturowałem ją, próbując wydobyć od niej konkretne informacje. Wydobyłem od niej tylko to, że zaklęcie spowodowało także uaktywnienie tarczy ochronnej, przez co nie mogłem zbliżyć się do Elizabeth. I nawet po złamaniu tego zaklęcia nie mógłbym zmienić ją w wampira. Nie chciałem się poddać. Musiałem mieć ją u mojego boku. Jeżeli ja nie mogłem, to nikt nie mógł. - C-co trzeba było z-zrobić? - zapytałam, ledwo słyszeć własny głos. - Trzeba było ją zabić. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy i próbowałam uciec. Niestety Leon był szybszy. Za nim zdążyłam wstać z ziemi, on złapał mnie za ręce i wykręcił je do tyłu. Syknęłam. Zaczęłam się szarpać, ale nic to nie dało. Wampir był silniejszy. - Chcesz usłyszeć wszystko ze szczegółami? - wyszeptał wprost do mojego ucha. - Każdy jej jęk... Każdy okrzyk bólu... To, jak ją torturowałem... - To nie było tak! - przerwałam mu. - Byłam przy tym... przy wypadku... Właściwie sama go s-spowodowałam... - Zaczęłam szlochać. Poczułam jak jego uścisk staje się lżejszy, ale i tak nie miałam siły się wyrwać. - A więc tak ci to opowiedzieli - oznajmił bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. - Nie było żadnego wypadku - zwrócił się do mnie. - C-co takiego? - O mało nie parsknęłam śmiechem. - To co, może moja mama żyje? - Łza spłynęła mi po policzku. - Nie. - Wręcz przeraził mnie jego lodowaty ton. - Nie żyje. Sam ją zabiłem. I wiesz co? W jednym miałaś rację. Byłaś przy tym. Na twoich oczach zabiłem twoją matkę - oznajmił, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Znowu poluźnił swój uścisk. - Jesteś zwykłym potworem - rzekłam tylko cicho. - Ale to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego ja pamiętam to inaczej! - Wykorzystałam moment i wyrwałam mu się całkowicie. Zaczęłam biec ile sił w nogach. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam za ramię na zaskoczonego Leona. Spojrzałam na mnie ze złością w oczach i... zniknął. Dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Byłam już na skraju polany, gdzie zaczynał się las. Obróciłam głowę i na niego wpadłam. Wampir złapał mnie za nadgarstki, a po chwili przygwoździł do najbliższego drzewa. Spojrzałąm w jego oczy. Był wściekły. - Zazwyczaj nikt mi nie ucieka, bo wie, że ze mną nie da rady - rzekł z odrazą w głosie. - Ty jesteś inna. Nie poddajesz się. - Skierował swoje spojrzenie na moją szyję. - A wracając do twojej pamięci. To także sprawa magii. Dlatego nienawidzę czarownic. - T-to nie jest możliwe! - krzyknęłam, a z moich oczu popłynęło kilka następnych łez. - Nigdy nie wierzyłam w magię! A teraz niby moja mama zginęła inaczej niż pamiętam? - Tak - uciął. Matko, jak on może być taki bezpośredni? - Było to tak... - Podszedł do mnie i znowu pocałowałmnie w czoło. 'Mała dziweczynka siedziała przy brzegu stawu obserwując pływające tam ryby. Razem z mamą przyszła na piękną polanę w środku lasu. Postanowiły urządzić sobie piknik. Jej ojciec miał przyjść po pracy. '' '' Dziewczynka spojrzała na rodzicielkę. Ta wpatrywała się z przerażeniem w oczach w jakiś punkt za nią. Zdziwiona obróciła głowę w tamtą stronę. Zobaczyła pana idącego w ich stronę. Było w nim coś... niezwykłego? Dziwnego? '' Jej matka wstała i przyciągnęła córkę do siebie. '' '' - Mamuś? Co się dzieje? Kim jest ten pan? - W jej głowie rodziło się mnóstwo pytań. - Czy coś nam zrobi?'' '' - Nie martw się, nic się nie dzieje. - Uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Czego chcesz? - zwróciła się z jadem w głosie do mężczyzny.'' '' - Jak to czego chcę? - zapytał zmysłowym głosem. - Ciebie, moja droga Elizabeth.'' '' - Nie dotarło do ciebie, Leonie, że NIGDY nie będę twoja? '' '' - Jeśli nie będziesz moja, to nikt nie może cię mieć - oznajmił i niebezpiecznie się zbliżył.'' '' - Czyżbyś nie rozumiał? Już więcej nie będziesz mógł się do mnie zbliżyć? - Parsknęła śmiechem. - Myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejszy. Chroni mnie czar.'' '' - Tak. Ale tylko ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się, a w następnej sekundzie trzymał dziewczynkę za ramiona i przyglądał się jej szyi.'' '' - Agnes! - krzyknęła jej matka oraz spróbowała podbiec do tej dwójki. - Zostaw ją!'' '' - A co mi szkodzi ją zamienić w wampira? Albo... zabić? - Uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zmieniły kolor z miodowych na krwisto czerwone.'' '' - Mamuś! - zawołała zrozpaczona Agnes. Próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku wampira. Na marne. - Proszę, pomóż mi!'' '' - Siedź cicho - warknął tylko. - Nie mam zamiaru jej zamienić. Na razie.'' '' Błysk.'' '' Świst.'' '' Huk.'' '' Krzyk.'' '' Agnes wylądowała obolała pod jednym z drzew. Syknęła cicho i spojrzała na polanę. Otworzyął szerzej oczy z przerażenia. Jej matka walczyła z wampirem, którego nazwała Leon. I przegrywała. '' '' Nie myśląc wiele podbiegła do nich, lecz została odepchnięta przez wampira i uderzyła w drzewo.'' '' - Siedź tam i się nie wtrącaj - warknął. - Podobno nie mogę się do ciebie zbliżyć? - zwrócił się do Elizabeth i uśmiechnął zwycięsko.'' '' W następnej chwili kobieta zaczęła wyginać się pod różnymi kątami i wrzeszczeć z bólu i przerażenia. Dziewczynka szlochała pod drzewem, nie mogąc się nawet ruszyć. Leon uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Trwało to jeszcze chwilę.'' '' Nagle cisza. '' '' Agnes niepewnie podniosła głowę, do tąd schowaną między kolanami oraz otoczoną rękami. Swoje przerażone spojrzenie skierowała tam, gdzie przed chwilą widziała wampira i swoją mamę. Teraz leżało tam coś na ziemi. Całe czerwone. Kształtem przypominało... ciało kobiety?'' '' Dziewczynka wrzasnęła i podbiegła w tamto miejsce. Z jej oczu polały się łzy. Leżała tam Elizabeth, cała zakrwawiona, z rozszarpaną szyją. Jej martwe spojrzenie skierowane było przed siebie, w przestrzeń. Agnes chwyciła jej rękę i przytuliła do swojego policzka. Nagle poczułą jak coś, a raczej ktoś staje za nią. Obróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z wampirem.'' '' - Mogę więc dokończyć moje dzieło - rzekł i złapał dziewczynkę za ramiona... '' Z wrzaskiem powróciłam do rzeczywistości. Powoli osunęłam się na ziemię. Schowałam twarz w dłonie i zaczęłam szlochać. Usłyszałam jak Leon klęczy obok mnie. - O-odejdź o-ode mnie! - krzyknęłam i odsunęłam się od niego. - Jesteś zwykłym... - Zabiłem twoją matkę. Chciałem zabić ciebie. Ale nie zabiłem. - Wstał i zaczął chodzić wokoło mnie. - Miałaś wtedy 6 lat. - T-to niemożliwe! - Zaszlochałam. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co było dalej, to... Usłyszałam tylko cichy świst, po chwili ból w klatce piersiowej. Zaczęło mi się robić ciemno przed oczami... Odkaszlnęłam i powoli otworzyłam oczy. Na początku przed moimi oczami widziałam jedynie ciemność, jednak po chwili zastąpiła ją światłość. Znajdowałam się w jakimś obcym pokoju. Ściany były pomalowane na czarno, a podłogę pokrywała ciemnoszara wykładzina. Leżałam na łóżku z dużą ilością poduszek, czarnych oraz czerwonych, a także z czarną kołdrą w czerwone wzory. No cóż, przyznam, że ten pokój podobał mi się. Usiadłam. Dwa okna przysłaniały czerwone zasłony. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam, że ktoś tam stoi i przygląda mi się. Po chwili rozpoznałam go. Kastiel. - Obudziłaś się - stwierdził, po czym szybkim krokiem podszedł do mnie. - C-co się stało? - zapytałam ochrypłym głosem. Stanowczo za dużo razy zadaję to pytanie. - Więc, jak zapewnie pamiętasz, spotkałaś się z tym gnojkiem na tej leśnej polanie - oświadczył z obrzydzeniem w głosie. - Co ty tam z nim robiłaś? Nie dość ci mówiliśmy, że on jest potworem? - Może i mi mówiliście, ale za mało - odparłam z jadem w głosie. - I jeszcze jedno; JA nie będę się NIKOGO słuchała. Jakoś dawałam sobie radę przez te cztery lata... Jeżeli naprawdę było to tylko cztery lata. - Mniejsza o to - uciął i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Wracając do tego co się tam stało, to razem z Lysandrem... śledziliśmy cię, od kiedy zeskoczyłaś z tego durnego parapetu. - Jak to mnie śledziliście? Kto wam na to pozwo... - Chłopak uciszył mnie gestem ręki. Zmrużyłam oczy i opadłam na poduszki. - Nie przerywaj mi. - Przysunął krzesło stojące obok łóżka oraz usiadł na nim. - Trochę zajęło nam dotarcie do tego lasu, zwłaszcza z "Panem Powolnym". - Chyba miał na myśli Lysandra. Ale cóż, nie ogarniam tego człowieka... nie, wilkołaka. - Zobaczyliśmy, że próbujesz mu uciec, ale jakoś marnie ci szło. Wyjąłem pistolet na drewniane naboje. Wymierzyłem dosyć dokładnie i... strzeliłem. - A więc to oznaczał ten ból... - Dotknęłam miejsca, gdzie wcześniej czułam przeraźliwy ból. Chyba się zagoiło, gdyż nie wyczuwałam żadnej blizny ani rany. - Ej, chwila... To ty mnie postrzeliłeś? Oszalałeś?! - Podniosłam się na rękach i spojrzałam na niego z wyrzutem. - T-tak... Przepraszam. - Kastiel odwrócił wzrok. - Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? Sorry, ale zwykłe "przepraszam" mi nie wystarczy - syknęłam. Zwiesiłam nogi, usiadłam na skraju łóżka i nachyliłam się w jego stronę. - Co mam niby dla ciebie zrobić? - Odwrócił głowę do mnie. Nasze twarze dzieliły może z dwa centymetry. Czułam na twarzy jego oddech. Patrzyłam mu w oczy, a on w moje. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na moje usta. Po krótkim czasie szybko pokonał odległość dzielącą nasze usta, jakby bał się, że mu ucieknę. Właściwie, na początku miałam taki zamiar. Jednak rozmyśliłam się. Nie. W ogóle nie myślałam. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i przyciągnęłam go bliżej. On objął mnie w talii oraz delikatnie przycisnął do materaca. Przygryzł moją dolną wargę, na co cicho jęknęłam. Po chwili zaczął tworzyć szlak pocałunków od moich warg, aż dotarł do szyi. Odchyliłam głowę w prawą stronę, aby miał lepszy dostęp. Zaczął delikatnie przygryzać moją skórę. Nagle mocno zapiekły mnie oczy. Poczułam suchość w gardle, jakbym nic nie piła od dłuższego czasu. Kastiel oderwał się ode mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. Po tym jakby nigdy nic wstał i skierował się do drzwi. - Przepraszam - mruknął, nie odwracając się w moją stronę. Zniknął za drzwiami. Dotknęłam swoich ust. Co to było? To, co poczułam, to było pragnienie. Krwi. Ale gdy tylko Kastiel wyszedł, znikło. I znowu potrzebuję informacji na ten temat. Tylko od kogo? Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. ---- Awawawawaw *w* Wróciłam :D - Proszę - mruknęłam, bardziej sama do siebie niż do kogoś za drzwiami. Znów rozległo się pukanie. - Proszę! - powiedziałam już nieco głośniej. - Cześć - przywitał się tato wchodząc przez drzwi. - Jak się czujesz? - Nienajgorzej. Jak po postrzeleniu - oznajmiłam, nawet na niego nie patrząc. - Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? - Ten bezmyślny chłopak nie powiedział ci? - zapytał, kładąc nacisk na słowo "bezmyślny". Pokręciłam głową. - Jesteś w jego pokoju. Jakbyśmy nie mogli pójść do nas. Ale uparł się, że on mieszka bliżej - odparł, po czym prychnął lekceważąco. - Mogłam się tego spodziewać... - mruknęłam, znowu do siebie. Jak widać, mamy podobne gusty. - Co się tu przed chwilą stało? Gdy szedłem do ciebie, Kastiel wypadł z tego pokoju jakiś taki... zawstydzony? - Nieważne - ucięłam. Ojciec wyglądał, jakby miał jeszcze o coś zapytać. Posłałam mu ostre spojrzenie, więc umilkł. Zapadła cisza. Po chwili wstał i podszedł do mnie. Wyciągnął ręcę i przytulił mnie. Zdziwiona, odepchnęłam go. - Co ty robisz? - wycedziłam przez zęby. - Nie odzywaj się takim tonem do mnie. - Popatrzył na mnie z ukosa. - Jestem twoim ojcem. Należy mi się trochę szacunku. - Jakoś przez ostatnie lata nie widziałam w tobie ojca, tylko jakiegoś pieprzonego szaleńca siedzącego całymi dniami w swoim pokoju! - krzyknęłam, a do oczu naszły mi łzy. Zaczęłam szybko mrugać, aby żadna z nich nie uleciała. - Agnes! - Ojciec próbował mnie uciszyć gestem ręki. Nie podziałało. Byłam po prostu wkurzona. - Musiałam radzić sobie sama. Więc teraz nie licz na to, że będę się ciebie słuchała. Nie mam do ciebie za grosz szacunku. A teraz, PROSZĘ, wyjdź. Ojciec westchął głęboko i spojrzał na mnie niemal błagalnie. Wzrok przeniosłam na zasłonięte okno. Wstał, ruszył w stronę drzwi, a po chwili wyszedł. Rozglądnęłam się po pokoju. Wstałam i podeszłam do komody, która stała na prawo od łóżka. Stały na niej zdjęcia. Był na nich Kastiel w czarnych włosach. A więc to jednak farbowana małpa. Super. Na kilku innych był razem z Lysandrem, z jakąś dziewczyną z długimi brązowymi włosami. Jedna ramka była pusta. No może nie do końca, w środku była biała kartka. Dostrzegłam napis. Dla "NIEJ" ? Czyżby Kastiel się w kimś zakochał? Tylko w kim? Spojrzałam w lustro zawieszone nad komodą. Włosy sterczały mi na wszystkie strony. Zapleciony wcześniej warkocz dawno zniknął. Spróbowałam rozczesać je ręką. Trochę udało mi się poprawić ich wygląd. Miałam worki pod oczami. A to dziwne, przecież spałam - a właściwie byłam nieprzytomna - dobre kilkanaście godzin. Wieczorem zostałam postrzelona. Teraz zza zasłon przebijały się promienie słońca. Nie chciało mi się tu siedzieć razem z Kastielem, a tym bardziej razem z ojcem. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam, co mam na sobie. Zniknęła moja bluzka, zastąpiła ją czarna męska koszulka, sięgająca mi do połowy ud. Spodnie miałam te same. Ciekawiło mnie, kogo była ta koszulka. Była nowa, chyba nawet nie używana. Zapewne Kastiela. Wzrost zgadzałby się. Chłopak jest ode mnie o jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów wyższy. Wyszłam z pokoju. Znalazłam się w korytarzu. Ściany były beżowe, z ciemnobrązowymi drewnianymi listwami przy podłodze i suficie. Na przeciwko pokoju Kastiela znajdowały się jeszcze dwoje drzwi, wykonane najprawdopodobniej mahoniowego drewna. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się drzwi z napisem '' STRYCH ''. Korytarz prowadził do oświetlonego pomieszczenia, chyba salonu. Poszłam tam. Gdy przekroczyłam próg pokoju zobaczyłam Kastiela, Lysandra, mojego ojca i... Iris. Siedzieli przy stole. Iris pierwsza mnie zobaczyła. Od razu do mnie podbiegła. - Och, Agnes! - krzyknęła i przytuliła mnie. - Martwiłam się! - Złapałam ją za ramiona i delikatnie odsunęłam od siebie. - Przepraszam za te kwiaty w ogrodzie! Kastiel kazał mi cię tam zaprowadzić i sprawdzić jak na nie zareagujesz! - No oczywiście. Kastiel - prychnęłam. - Wiesz gdzie jest moja bluzka? - zwróciłam się do dziewczyny. - Tak! Już ci ją daję. Musiałam cię przabrać, gdyż tamta była cała we krwi! Ale wyprałam ją - mówiąc to zniknęła na chwilę za drzwiami na przeciwko pokoju Kastiela. Chwilę później wróciła. - Proszę. - Podała mi bluzkę. - Dzięki. Gdzie mogę się przebrać? - W łazience, tam, gdzie byłam przed chwilą. - Wskazała palcem na drzwi. Udałam się tam. Łazienka była obłożona zielonymi i grynszpanowymi kafelkami. Znajdowała siętam wielka wanna. Zdjęłam koszulkę chłopaka i wrzuciłam ją do kosza na pranie. Założyłam swoją. Pachniała proszkiem do prania. Wyszłam z łazienki i od razu skierowałam się do drzwi. Założyłam buty i położyłam dłoń na klamce. - Dokąd się wybierasz? - zapytał Kastiel podchodząc do przedpokoju i opierając o ścianę. - Nie mam zamiaru tu siedzieć. - Nie możesz jeszcze wyjść. - A co, zakarzesz mi? Sorki, ale nie będę cię słuchała. - Obróciłam się w stronę drzwi. - Zamierzasz wyjść bez tego? - zapytał, obracając czymś świecącym na palcu. Trzymał mój pierścionek. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, że mi go brakuje. Rzuciłam się do przodu, aby odebrać mu pierścionek. On cofnął się. Kolejny atak, kolejny unik. Mimo mojej wampirzej szybkości, miał lepszy refleks. - Oddaj mi go - warknęłam. Znów rzuciłam siędo przodu. Chłopak podstawił mi nogę, przez co wylądowałam na podłodze. - Popracuj nad refleksem - oznajmił z ironią. - Nie, nie oddam. Masz tu siedzieć. - Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał - warknęłam z podłogi. - Agnes! - Iris podbiegł do mnie i podała mi rękę. - Wiem, że nie chcesz słuchać Kastiela, ale musisz tu zostać! - Nie możesz wyjść, gdyż Leon będzie na ciebie polował - oświadczył Lysander. - Teraz, gdy wyjawił Tobie prawdę... - Nie wyjawił - warknęłam. Chwyciłam rękę Iris, podniosłam się i otrzepałam. - Nikt mi nie wyjawił CAŁEJ prawdy. I jak widać, nikt mi jej nie zdradzi. - Skrzyżowłam ręce na piersiach i prychnęłam. - Zresztą, nie będę tu siedziała do końca życia, jeśli w ogóle taki nadejdzie. - Jeśli chcesz zostać zabita albo zostać zmuszona do bycia przy boku Leona do końca świata, to proszę bardzo, wyjdź. - Kastiel podszedł do mnie oraz pomachał mi pierścionkiem przed nosem. Następnie złapał mnie za dłoń, rozłożył ją i położył go na niej. Zmrużyłam oczy. W tamtej chwili dosłownie chciałam zabić wzrokiem chłopaka. Zacinęłam palce na pierścionku. Po chwili włożyłam go na palec, ale zamiast wyjść, odwróciłam się na pięcie i siadłam na fotelu stojącym obok sofy, zakładając nogę na nogę. Kastiel prychnął. * Kiedy w końcu nastał wieczór odetchnęłam z ulgą. Miałam dość wciąż przylepiającej siędo mnie Iris, zrzędzącego Kastiela, bijącego się dla zabawy z Lysandrem. A zwłaszcza dość miałam ojca, który ciągle komentował ich zachowanie oraz moją obojętność. - A kto to mnie wychował, że tak się zachowuje? - odpowiadałam mu wtedy. A on patrzył na mnie z wyraźną proźbą w oczach. Jakby to coś miało zmienić. Przecignęłam się i ziewnęłam. Czułam się senna. Spojrzałam za okno. Niebo było bezchmurne. Widziałam migoczące gwiazdy. Wstałam z fotela. - Ktoś chce coś do picia? - zapytał Lysander. Iris i ojciec pokiwali głowami. - Z chęcią wam przygotuję. A tobie Agnes? - Jeśli znajdziesz dla mnie krew, to proszę bardzo - mruknęłam. Ojciec westchnął i wraz z Lysandrem ruszył do znajdującej się obok salonu kuchni. - Powiesz mi, gdzie ja właściwie mam spać? - zwróciłam się do Kastiela z uniesioną brwią. - Jeśli chcesz, to możesz spać ze mną - usłyszałam głos tuż przy moim uchu. Następnie poczułam ręce obejmujące mnie wokół talii. Było tylko dziwne to, że Kastiel stał przede mną, do tego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam Leona, szczerzącego kły w złowieszczym uśmiechu. Próbowałam się wyrwć, ale po prostu nie mogłam. W następnej sekundzie nie było mnie w domu Kastiela, ale szybowałam w powietrzu w ramionach Leona. Na początku nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Zorientowałam się dopiero, kiedy mineliśmy miasto, a pod nami pojawiły się łąki oraz lasy. Byliśmy wysoko. Bardzo wysoko. Niewyobrażalnie wysoko. Wyrywałabym się, gdyby nie właśnie wysokość, na której się znajdowaliśmy. Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem wampirem. Super. Potrafię zapomnieć nawet o tym, kim jestem. Szybko wychyliłam się. Poczułam, że Leon łapie mnie mocniej i przyciąga do siebie. - Nie radziłbym skakać, królewno. - Zadrżałam, kiedy poczułam jego oddech na moim karku. - Puść mnie - warknęłam. Leon wyszczerzył kły. - A widziałaś co jest pod tobą? - jak na zawołanie spojrzałam w dół. Pode mną już nie widziałam lasów, ale wielkie, rozciągające się na prawdopodobnie kilka kilometrów pola, upstrzone fioletowymi kwiatami. - Taka ilość kwiatów... może zabić. - Wolę to, niż lecenie z tobą. Puść mnie. Ju... Nie zdążyłam dokończyć, a poczułam jak spadam. Dziwne uczucie. Na początku fascynacja, a po chwili nadchodzi strach i przerażenie. Spadałam tak szybko, aż w końcu zabrakło mi tchu. Trzydziści, może czterdziści metrów nad ziemią zdołałam się obrócić tak, że leciałam plecami w dół. Przed oczami widziałam niewyraźną sylwetkę Leona, z rospostartymi pięknymi, czarnymi jak noc skrzydłami. Chwila, wróć. SKRZYDŁAMI? Kiedy byłam tuż przy samej ziemi, zamknęłam oczy. Przygotowałam się na co najmniej ból, jaki odczuwa się, kiedy człowiek płonie. Zamiast tego poczułam... Nie, nic nie poczułam. No może oprócz dwóch silnych rąk, trzymających mnie w ramionach. Otworzyłam jedno oko. Zobaczyłam, że ponownie wznoszę się nad polaną. Otworzyłam drugie oko. Zobaczyłam wampira, ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że jestem przytulona do jego szyi. Szybko wyrwałam się, uważając, aby ponownie nie spaść. - Lepiej trzymaj się mocno - powiedział wampir, a ja spojrzałam na niego z wściekłością. - Jak już zamierzasz mnie porwać, to powiedz, gdzie lecimy - warknęłam. Leon pokręcił głową. - A czy przypadkiem nie w tym polega porwanie? Że nie wiesz, gdzie lecisz? - odparł przesłodzonym głosem. Kiedy miałam mu już coś powiedzieć, objął mnie mocniej i uniósł się jeszcze wyżej, a po chwili przyspieszył tak, że musiałam uważać, aby nie puścić pawia. Nigdy nie miałam choroby lokomocyjnej, lecz teraz czułam się... co najmniej źle. Obrazy mijały mi przed oczami stanowczo za szybko. Zamknęłam oczy. Teraz czułam juz tylko silny powiew wiatru. Ale to nie trwalo długo. Otworzyłam oczy. Szybowaliśmy może z dwadzieścia metrów nad ziemią. Na szczęście wolniej. Okolica się zmieniła. Nie było już żadnych polan. Pod nami rozciągał się las, z wielkimi, zielonymi jodłami. Lecz to też długo nie trwalo. Chwilę potem ujrzałam... morze. Morze, otoczone ostrymi, szarymi skałami, ciągnące się po horyzont. Widok na środku zaparł mi dech w piersiach. Ogromna, skalna wysepka, a na niej, wielki, szary i ponury zamek, gdzieniegdzie porośnięty mchem. Odkąd pamiętam, uwielbiałam średniowieczne zamki. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy z zachwytu. Musiałam wtedy zabawnie wyglądać, gdyż Leon parsknął śmiechem. Zmrużyłam oczy i zacisnęłam mocniej usta. Nienawidziłam, gdy ktoś się ze mnie śmiał. - No już, królewno. Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz wnętrze. - Uśmiechnął się, a po chwili obniżył lot i zbliżył się do wyspy. Gładko wylądował i od razu puścił mnie. Jego skrzydła rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, pozostała po nich tylko czarna mgiełka. - Nie boisz się, że ucieknę? - zapytałam przesłodzonym głosikiem. - Serio? - parsknął. Popatrzyłam na niego z uniesioną brwią. - Widziałaś, co jest w wodzie? Jak na zawołanie spojrzałam w taflę wody. Na powierzchnię od czasu do czasu wynurzały się... płetwy. I to rekinów. I to dużych. I zapewne głodnych. - A przypadkiem nie jestem, no wiesz... wampirem? - spytałam ironicznie. - Nie próbowałbym - zawołał. - To nie są zwykłe rekiny. Odwróciłam się na pięcie. Leon już szedł w strone drzwi. Bardzo pięknych, wielkich drzwi. Dostrzegłam ozdabiające drzwi szlaki, ciągnące się od ziemi, aż do ostrego łuku, który je zakańczał. Weszliśmy do środka. Znaleźliśy się w długim holu. Kafelki na podłodze pokrywał czerwony dywan, ciągnący się przez środek holu, gdzie znajdowało się skrzyżowanie korytarzy. Po obu stronach na ścianach ciągnęły się rzędy obrazów, każdy podpisany. Widnieli na nich ludzie, kobiety albo mężczyźni, w koronach lub tiarach. Gdzie ja wylądowałam? - "Lucas Schwarzburg", "Julia Dönhoff"... - Przeszłam kilka metrów dalej, przyglądając się postaciom i czytając ich podpisy. Kilka obrazów dalej natrafiłam na drzewo genealogiczne, z wielkim nagłówkiem "Stammbaum der Familie von Schwarzburg". Cholera. Niemiecki. Dzieło szatana.thumb|222px|Drzewo Genealogiczne - Co to jest? - zapytałam, delikatnie dotykając antyramy i przejeżdżając palcem po liniach drzewa. - Serio nie widać? - prychnął Leon. Podszedł do mnie od tyłu. Poczułam jego oddech na moim karku. - To drzewo mojej rozdziny. Patrz, tu - wskazał na najniższą gałąź - jestem ja. A ta obok to moja siostra, Margarete. - Ale przecież tu jest napisane "Eleonor". Jeszcze nie oślepłam - warknęłam. - Po prostu woli to imię. Zmieniła je, gdy zabiła swojego narzeczonego, wyssysając z niego całą krew - oświadczył z dumą. - Po co mnie tu wziąłeś? - zapytałam cicho. Zastanawiałam się, po jaką cholerę ja mu tutaj. - Nasi rodzice byli jednymi z największych zabójców. I nadal są. Cały nasz ród taki był. Niektórzy nadl żyją, a inni nie. To drzewo ciągnie się od dawna. Niestety, wraz z moją siostrą przerwaliśmy tą durną zabawę naszych przodków. Wolimy się... bawić - wymruczał. Po chwili poczułam, jak jego zęby zaciskają się na mojej szyi. Moje nogi stały sie jak z waty, a po chwili przed oczami widziałam tylko ciemność. ***Leon*** Powoli wbiłem swoje kły w jej delikatną, zimną jak lód skórę. Równie zimna, o metalicznym smaku krew wlała mi się do ust. Prawie od razu dziwczyna opadła mi w ramiona. Słabo. Nawet śmiertelniczki wytrzymywały więcej. Ale ona była inna. Wyjątkowa. Była... -... księżniczką - dokończyłem już na głos. Oderwałem się od jej szyi, by po chwili musnąć miejsce ugryzienia wargami. - Czas przyłączyć cię do naszego rodu. '' Bięgnę przed siebie, aż brakuje mi tchu,'' '' Bięgnę, uciekam, chcę uciec mu.'' '' Chociaż me siły maleją wciąż,'' '' To wiem, że nie przegram, chroni krwi wiąz.''' Rozpoznałem ten śpiew. Błyskawicznie się obróciłem, upuszczając bezwładną dziewczynę na ziemię. Zobaczyłem ją. - Margarete. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Stała oparta o swój portret. Ubrana w srebną, sięgającą do ziemi suknię wyglądała jak anioł. Czyli przeciwieństwo jej samej. - Witaj, braciszku - przywitała się i uśmiechnęła, ukazując rząd lśniących białych zębów. - Dawno cię nie widziałam. Ile to już? Ostatnio widziałam cię we Francji, gdy próbowałeś zabić moją służkę. - W końcu sama ją zabiłaś, więc nie musiałaś mi przerywać - oznajmiłem oraz podszedłem do niej. Podniosłem kosmyk jej długich do ziemi złotych włosów i owinąłem sobie wokół palca. - Za to ty nie zaczekałeś na mnie, kiedy zabijałeś ojca - odparła i spojrzała na Agnes leżącą na podłodze. Pokręciła głową, wyrywając mi z palca pasmo włosów. - Naprawdę, po co JĄ tu sprowadziłeś? - A czy to tak trudno się domyślić? - Spojrzałem na Agnes. Po chwili dosłownie podpłynęła do niej w powietrzu Margarete i dotknęła jej policzka. - Nie mów, że chcesz się nią zabawić beze mnie. - Odwróciła się do mnie plecami. Dzięki, siostrzyczko. - Jesteś wyjątkowa - zwróciła się do niej - ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś silna. A nawet to widać. - Delikatnie przybliżyła się do jej szyi. Błyskawicznie podbiegłem do Agnes i wziąłem ją w ramiona. Popatrzyłem na siostrę z nieukrywanym usmiechem. Margarete uśmiechneła się kusząco. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i skierowałem do jednego z wielu pokojów w pałacu. ***Agnes*** Jasno. Za jasno. Podniosłam moje ociężałe powieki. Podniosłam się na łokciach. Byłam w jakimś pokoju. I to urządzonym po królewsku. Nigdy nie lubiłam sztuki, więc nie rozpoznałam stylu, w którym został urządzony. Ale był królweski. To mi wystarzczyło. Śćiany pokrywała głęboka czerń. Przez okno z czarnymi firankami wpadało światło. Łóżko, na którym leżałam, też było czarne. Pościel była czarna, jedynie niektóre ozdoby na kołdrze i parę poduszek było białych. Nade mną zauważyłam ogromny baldachim. Zagadka za sto punktów. Jakiego był koloru? Wychyliłam się. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy zobaczyłam mahoniową odłogę. Sufit jednak był czarny. Gdzieniegdzie widniały srebrne, niekiedy złote plamki, ułożone na kształt gwiazd i gwiazdozbiorów. Centralnie na przeciwko łóżka stała obita czarną skórą kanapa, z dwoma białymi poduszkami na boku. Nad nią wisiało Lustro ze złotą ramą, lekko zakurzone. Położyłam nogi na podłodze i spróbowałam wstać. Prawie od razu zakręciło mi się w głowie i opadłam na łóżko. Dotknęłam szyi. Poczułam dwa małe ślady po ugryzieniu. Ten cholerny Leon. Ugryzł mnie. ,,Jak go spotkam, to własnoręcznie oderwę mu ten łeb - pomyślalam.'' Postanowiłam go poszukać. Wyszłam z pokoju na krótki korytarz. Ściany były pokryte czerwoną tapetą. Podłogę zajmowało szare linoleum. Ten pokój znajdował się na końcu korytarza. Po obydwu jego stronach nie znajdowały się żadne inne drzwi. Poszłam dalej, następnie skręciłam w lewo. Tam już znalazłam więcej pokoi. Weszłam do pierwszego napotkane, z szarymi drzwiami. W pokoju panowała kompletna ciemność, jednak dzięki wyostrzonemu wzrokowi dostrzegłam wiele półek z książkami. Nie wyglądało to jak biblioteka, raczej jak gabinet. Nie byłu tu żadnego okna, lecz z sufitu zwisał wielki, piękny kryształowy żyrandol. Po obu stronach pokoju stały biurka. Na jednym leżała samotna książka. Najwidoczniej starsza niż inne, a nawet grubsza i bardziej zużyta. Podeszłam do biurka. Wzięłam książkę do ręki. Była szara, z zagiętą okładką. Na grzbiecie i okładce widniał wyblakły złoty napis Tagebuch. NIEMIECKI. NOSZ CHOLERA JASNA. Otworzyłam na pierwszej stronie napisano Der Besitz von Leo II Schwarzburg. Własność Leona. Zamknęłam dziennik. Nie chciałam oglądać jego wpisów. A może chciałam? Może dowiem się czegoś o nim, o jego rodzinie. Ale przecież to były jego wpisy, sekrety. Moja dobra strona użerała się z tą ciekawską. I ta druga wygrała. Otworzyłam dziennik na losowej stronie. 22 czerwca 1372, La Rochelle, Francja. Liebes Tagebuch, Kolejny dzień wielkiej wojny. Wznowione zostały działania wojenne. Panuje teraz król Karol V Mądry. Czy byłby taki mądry, gdyby nie jego "wierny" doradzca? Doradzca, który wywołał wojnę. Opisywałem wcześniej, jak to dzień po dniu zakłócałem pokój między Francją a Anglią. Chciałem rozlewu krwi. Nadal chcę. Bo czym byłyby wampiry, jeżeli nie potworami? Ale tylko ja tak myślę. Durna idea pokoju Ojca. "Wampiry powinny żyć w zgodzie z ludźmi. Nie pragniemy rozlewu krwi. Pragniemy się rozwijać i tworzyć z adamowym plemieniem harmonię, jedność." - powtarzał w kółko. "Skoro tak, czemu się ukrywamy? Czemu im służymy? Nie ma dla nas rzeczy niemożliwych." - odpowiadałem. "Nie sprzeciwiaj mi się. Nadal niczego nie rozumiesz, głupcze." - mówił, po czym karał mnie uderzeniem w policzek. Trzy dni temu zrobił to po raz ostatni. Wyrwałem mu serce i zjadłem. Zimna przekąska. Idea pokoju? Co on sobie myślał? Obróciłem się i wpadłem na służkę Eleanor. Dziewka z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w moje krwawe dzieło. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się, ukazując kły. Głupi człowiek. Nic niewarty. Chwyciłem ją za gardło i uniosłem. "Teraz zabawimy się z tobą" - szepnąłem rozrywając jej szatę. Zaczęła miotać się na wszystkie strony. Wtedy przyszła Eleanor. Nie musiałem jej widzieć. Wystarczyło, że poczuję lodowaty powiew. Obdarzona była bowiem specjalnym darem. Władała nad jednym z żywiołów. Wiatrem. "Co robisz z moją służką?" - spytała, patrząc na mnie swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Nie mogłem się oprzeć. Puściłem bezwładną dziewczynę. Upadła z hukiem na podłogę. Podszedłem do siostry i odgarnąłem jej włosy z twarzy. "Mam dosyć tej idei. Nie obchodzi mnie, co się stanie z tymi marnymi istotami. Są do niczego." - wymamrotałem w jej usta. "Wiesz, że ojciec tego nie pochwala. Jego pomysł musi przetrwać." Uśmiechnęła się i odsunęła. Wstrętna kłamczucha. W sekudzie znalazła się przy służce. Dziewka błagalnym tonem wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa. W następnej chwili już była pozbawiona krwi. Im dłużej czytałam pamiętnik, tym miałam większe wrażenie, że coś mnie do niego przyciągało. Wydawało mi się, że jedno słowo mogło mnie wciągnąć do środka. Jednak nie przestawałam czytać. Przewertowałam kilka kartek. Zobaczyłam znajomą mi datę. 23 marca. To przecież urodziny mojej mamy! Ale rok 1897... Moja mama urodziła się w 1976. Chyba... Zaczęłam czytać. Nie doczytałam do końca nagłówka, a coś dziwnego stało się z moim ciałem. Tak, jakby dziennik naprawdę wciągnął mnie do środka. Zanim się obejrzałam w twarz buchnęły mi płomienie. Dym z nich był tak gęsty, że ledwo mogłam oddychać. Zaczęłam kaszleć i dusić się, upadłam na kolana. Pamiętnik upadł tuż obok mnie. Zaraz po tym poczułam dziwne drganie, jakby powietrze zaginało się i delikatnie drżało. Nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Dym nadal wisiał w powietrzu, ale się nie poruszał. Powietrze przestało drgać, a przede mną zobaczyłam swoje własne, ledwo widoczne odbicie. Powietrze się zatrzymało, tworząc coś na kształt lustra. Przetarłam pieczące mnie oczy. Nadal to widziałam. Czas stanął w miejscu. Niepewnie wyciągnęłam rękę. Dotkęłam swojego odbicia. Tak jakbym dotknęła tafli wody, odbicie zaczęło rozmywać się. I wtedy wniknęłam do dziennika. Uderzyłam plecami o twardą, zimną glebę. Upadek naprawdę zabolał, jakbym spadła z niewyobrażalnej wysokości. Z jękiem podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Przetarłam oczy i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Znajdowałam się pomiędzy drzewami. Musiała zaczynać się jesień, bo na głowę spadło mi kilka szkarłatnych liści. O dziwo na glebie nie było żadnych. Usłyszałam cichy szelest w krzakach na przeciwko. Z pomiędzy najniższych gałęzi wypełzła zielona macka, stworzona z wielu cierni splecionych w jedno. Pisnęłam głucho, bo to dziwne stworzenie zaczęło sie do mnie zbliżać. Zaczęłam kopać, macka zatrzymała się i miałam wrażenie, że zacznie się cofać. Odetchnęłam. Jednak usłyszałam jeszcze jeden szelst, a po nim następny i następny. Nagle ze wszystkich stron wypełzły, jak je nazwałam w międzyczasie, cierniki. Zaczęłam wręcz wierzgać nogami. Gdy pierwszy ciernik dotknął mojej ręki skoczyłam na równe nogi. Deptałam macki, ale ich ciągle było więcej i więcej. Rozpaczliwie rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu kryjówki. Drzewa! No tak. Wskoczyłam na gałąź pobliskiego drzewa. Cierniki nie zwróciły najmniejszej uwagi na moją ucieczkę. Największa z nich dorwała szkarłatnego liścia, po tym wszystkie schowały się w krzakach. Spojrzałam na dłoń. W miejscu, gdzie ciernik mnie dotknął pojawiło się zadrapanie. Po chwili jednak zagoiło się. Odkrywam uroki bycia wampirem. Usłyszałam odgłosy zza swoich pleców. Przygotowana na cierniki obnażyłam kły. Jednak odkryłam, że za mną znajduje się wielka polana. Ale to nie polana przyciągnęła moje spojrzenie, ale zamek, nie, pałac znajdujący się na niej. Biel marmuru, z którego zbudowany był pałac oślepiała. Wysokie na piętnaście metrów dwie wieże porośnięte były bluszczem, o przyjemnym dla oczu kolorze szmaragdowej zieleni. Wykonane z wiśniowego drewna potężne wrota, sięgające może siedmiu metrów wyróżniały się swą ciemniejszą barwą wśród wszechobecnej bieli. Zeskoczyłam z drzewa, lecz nadal ukrywałam się w cieniu drzew. Przed pałacem roztaczał się majestatyczny ogród. Żywopłoty sięgały najwyżej do metra wysokości. Układały się one w mistyczne wzory. Od wiekowych wrót do podjazdu prowadziła kamienista ścieżka, rozchodząca się w ogrodowym labiryncie. Na piaszczystym podjeździe zatrzymała się niewielka czarna dorożka, prowadzona przez dwa umięśnione, o maści izabelowatej ogiery. Nie znam się zbytnio na koniach, ale strzelałam, że były to Haflingery. Podstarzały stangret w dostojnym stroju zeskoczył z kozła i powędrował do drzwi pojazdu. W międzyczasie na kamienistej ścieżce pojawił się młodzieniec, odziany w książęce szaty. Musiał zajmować wysoką pozycję bądź nawet być panem tej posiadłości. Nie przyglądałam się jego twarzy. Skupiłam się na postaci wysiadającej z dorożki. Powabna postać wysunęła się zza drzwi, delikatnie chwytając się ręki woźnicy. Złote loki podskoczyły, gdy dziewczę postawiło stopy na ziemi. A włosy sięgały jej do bioder. Ciężka sukienka, o barwie jasnego beżu błądziła po piasku. Nawet z moim wyostrzonym wzrokiem nie dostrzegłam ich twarzy. Postanowiłam się trochę zbliżyć. Jednak gdy tylko uniosłam nogę w mojej głowie pojawiła się krótka myśl. "Nie ujawniaj się" '' Zatrzymałam nogę w powietrzu. Co to za głos? Na pewno nie był mój. Na wszelki wypadek cofnęłam nogę i przyglądałam się parze dalej. Młodzieniec skłonił się nisko wyciągając swoją dłoń w stronę dziewczyny. Chwyciła ją, dygając. Kultura obowiązuje, widać. Chłopak ucałował jej rękę. Na jej twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech. W moim sercu nagle coś ukłuło. Jej uśmiech wydawął mi się tak znajomy, że aż musiałam przyjrzeć się im lepiej. Zrobiłam bezszelestny krok no przodu, jednak przy drugim coś chrupnęło. Nadepnęłam na suchą gałązkę. Młodzieniec i stangret odwrócili się w moją stronę. Uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny zastąpiło zdziwienie. Także się odwróciła. Wreszcie mogłam rozpoznać twarze młodzieńca i przyjezdnej panny. Moja mama. Dlatego uśmiech wydawał mi się tak znajomy. I Leon. Zrobiłam krok do tyłu, przenosząc się z powrotem do pokoju. Boleśnie odbiła się od ściany i wylądowała w jego ramionach. Zbyt oszołomiona i obolała by uciec została w objęciach Leona. Po chwili jednak odepchnęła wampira i podpierając się o ścianę odeszła kilka kroków dalej. - Ciekawość bywa okrutna - rzekł wampir wpatrując się w niezdarne ruchy dziewczyny. - Nic już nie rozumiem - wysapała Agnes - naprawdę nic… - Nie musisz. - W mgnieniu oka wampir pojawił się obok niej, odwróconej przodem do ściany. Delikatnie dotknął jej włosów, rozczochranych i lekko mokrych od potu. Prawą rękę wplótł w nie, a lewą, delikatnie naruszając jej skórę, zjechał od ramienia w dół. Skóra wampira zdawała się być nagle bardzo stara i szorstka, sucha i pomarszczona, jakby w ciągu kilku sekund zestarzał się o pięćset lat. Chociaż stara, byłą elektryzująca, naładowana mocą, która przepływała do dziewczyny. Poczuła, jakby przez jej ciało przebiegł prąd; włosy na rękach stanęły jej dęba, palce mrowiły, w okolicach kręgosłupa czuła delikatne ukłucia. Leon zacisnął rękę na jej nadgarstku, stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Ukłucia skradające się w górę kręgosłupa dawało się coraz mocniej odczuć. Aż nagle dziewczyna wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, a jej oczy zaszkliły się, po czym zaszły mgłą. Ujrzała swój umysł, swoje wspomnienia. Widziała siebie, swoją mamę i ojca, podczas jej trzecich urodzin, gdy wszyscy razem odwiedzili laboratorium, w którym badano nieznane skały i minerały, a także tworzono nowe. Jej zapłakaną twarz, gdy ojciec musiał wyjechać na tydzień w sprawach służbowych. Widziała wszystkie te dni, które spędzali na polanie. Ujrzała, jak... jej własny ojciec oddaje ją w ręce obcych kobiet, po czym jedna z nich podaje jej do wypicia ciemny napój, podobny kolorem do dojrzałej czereśni. Wtedy film się urywa. I pojawia się nowy. Pojawiła się nastoletnia Agnes, samotnie obchodząca swoje szesnaste urodziny. Nigdy się to nie zmieni, tak myślała. Jej dusza przeniosła się do liceum, gdzie na liceum poznała przystojnego nieznajomego. Chciałaby, aby nigdy się to nie wydarzyło. Jej pierwszy pocałunek, rozpoczynający jej nowe życie. Pójście na łąkę. Porwanie do zamku. Przeglądanie dzienników Leona. I tu się znów film urwał. I już nie pojawił się nowy. Bezwładna ciało dziewczyny opadło na kolana. Jej dusza wyparowała, została pochłonięta przez moc wampira. Złapał ją za podbródek i uniósł tak, by patrzyła wprost na niego. Uśmiechnął się wrednie, po czym spoliczkował dziewczynę. Ta nie wydała z siebie ani jednego odgłosu. - Kim jestem? - zapytał. Dziewczyna milczała. - Pytałem - powiedział głośniej - kim jestem? - Moim panem - odparła Agnes. Znów podniosła oczy w górę. Jej źrenice były rozszerzone do granic możliwości. - A kim Ty jesteś? - Bezuczuciowym naczyniem, posłusznym memu panu. - Skłoniła głowę. - I niech tak zostanie. Wampir machnął ręką, powodując, że dziewczyna się podniosła i stanęła na wyprostowane nogi. Następnie przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Pomiędzy nimi przebiegł prąd, nadający mocy obojgu. Leon odetchnął głęboko, jego oczy napełniły się głęboką czerwienią. Trzymając Agnes za podbródek zamknął oczy i szepcząc słowa znane tylko mu, przekazał odrobinę mocy dziewczynie. Jej poskręcane, rozczochrane jasnobrązowe włosy wydłużyły się i wyprostowały, sięgając teraz no połowy ud. Jej ubrania zniknęły; zastąpiła je czarna sukienka, od przodu sięgała połowy ud, z tyłu stawała się dłuższa i sięgała połowy łydki. Sukienka miała krótki rękaw, talię oplatał szeroki czerwony pas, zakończony z tyłu kokardą z długimi szarfami do ziemi. Głowę zdobiła koronkowa, czarno-czerwona opaska. Na szyi pojawił się dusik, środek zajmował błękitny kamień. Czerwone podkolanówki z czarnymi kokardkami u ich szczytu idealnie leżały na jej szczupłych nogach. - Jeszcze jedno - oświadczył wampir po czym chwycił rękę Agnes, tą na której znajdował się pierścionek jej matki. Szybkim ruchem ręki sprawił, że rozpadł się na nieskończoną ilość kawałków. - Ten kamień od teraz będzie Cię chronił. Na pięcie odwrócił się i odszedł. Zatrzymał się jeszcze przy drzwiach i rzucił: - Przygotuj się - szepnął. - Będą chcieli Cię odbić. Wyszedł, zostawiając dziewczynę samą, bez duszy. ____________________________________________________________________ Nie bijcieee ;_; Iris siedziała w ciemnym pokoju, w kręgu usypanym ze skruszonych kości zwierząt znalezionych w schowku jej matki. W kręgu znajdowała się sześcioramienna gwiazda, pośrodku której znajdowała się dziewczyna. W każdym rogu gwiazdy tliła się biała świeczka, nadając ciemnemu pomieszczeniu odrobinę blasku. W całkowitej ciszy pokoju młoda czarownica próbowała się maksymalnie skupić. Medytacja pomaga. Po dłuższym czasie zaczęła unosić się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, a wraz z nią wszystkie świece. Każdy płomyk wydłużył się trzykrotnie, Iris skupiła się tylko na jednym zdaniu: „Znajdź ich, znajdź ją”. W jej umyśle pojawiała się iskra, z której wyrastały coraz to nowe obrazy; lasy, jeziora, miasta i wioski. Coraz dalej i dalej. Coraz bliżej celu. Już czuła zwycięstwo, już prawie widziała gdzie Agnes była, lecz natrafiła na barierę umysłu. Blokowało kryjówkę wampira. Skupiła się jeszcze bardziej, chciała przebić blokadę. Kropelki potu pojawiły się na jej czole, oddech przyspieszył i stał się płytszy. Dziewczyna z hukiem upadła na podłogę, a świece gasły. Ciężko dysząc leżała kilka minut w kręgu, dopóki ktoś z hukiem nie otworzył drzwi. Był to oczywiście Kastiel, nikt inny nie wyżywałby się na drzwiach. - Słyszeliśmy huk – rzucił. – Znalazłaś coś? - Bariera – wysapała. - Udało mu się stworzyć barierę. - Nie możesz coś z tym zrobić? Złamać ją? - Próbowałam! Nie mogę! – Dziewczyna uniosła się na rękach. Jej twarz przybrała naraz wyraz troski i bólu. - Widocznie za mało się starałaś! Musisz… - Daj jej spokój Kast – przerwał mu Lysander. – Dziewczyna stara się jak może, robi więcej niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. – Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny, uklęknął przy niej i podał jej rękę. Iris chwyciła ją, podciągnęła się i otrzepała. Spojrzała na swój krąg. Skruszone kości i świece leżały wszędzie. – Co udało Ci się zobaczyć? – spytał życzliwie. - Nic konkretnego, tylko wioski i lasy, takich jakich tysiące… Jestem beznadziejna! – Iris ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Bariera jest zbyt silna, nie dam rady jej ominąć! - Musi być jakaś luka, a Ty na pewno ją znajdziesz. – Jego głos uspokajał dziewczynę. Jednak martwiła ją bezczynność. Spojrzała w oczy białowłosego - Chodźcie do salonu, tam pogadamy – przerwał im Kastiel. Bez słowa ruszyli do salonu, w którym czekał ojciec Agnes. Od kilku dni siedział nad swoimi badaniami sprzed paru lat. On także szukał kryjówki wampira. Ale i on był bezsilny. - Ma pan coś? – zagaił Lysander . -Wszystkie tropy prowadzą do nikąd. Moje badania ze wszystkich tych lat na nic się nie przydają. – Głęboko westchnął. Iris widziała, jak męczy go całą ta sprawa. - Od czego to się w ogóle zaczęło? – prychnął Kastiel, oparty o ścianę. – Kiedyś Agnes byłą normalna. No, oczywiście, jeśli aspołeczna dziewczyna może być normalna. - Uważaj sobie – warknął ojciec dziewczyny gwałtownie wstając. Iris złapała go za ramię, posyłając Kastielowi wymowne spojrzenie. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Kastiela, który nadal opierał się o ścianę, usiedli na kanapie. – Elizabeth była wampirem, ale była. Ja sam dowiedziałem się o tym o wiele później. Żyliśmy normalnie, dopóki Agnes się nie urodziła. Jeszcze chwilę przed tym zaczęła odzywać się „prawdziwa” natura Bethy. Widocznie czar, który pozbawił ją kłów i przywrócił ludzkie życie, nie działał tak dobrze jak obiecywały czarownice – tutaj przerwał i spojrzał na Iris. Ta się speszyła. Wiedziała, że chodzi o jej matkę. – Mówiąc dalej – ciągnął – Agnes odziedziczyła po matce ukrytą naturę. Jednak my o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. Próbowaliśmy żyć jak normalna rodzina. Niestety, dość często zdarzały się pewne „wypadki”, które skłaniały moją żonę do wampirskiego zachowania. Podejrzewałem, że nie mogły być one tylko przypadkami, zbiegiem okoliczności. Okazało się, że sprawiał je Leon. Jednak za późno się zorientowaliśmy. Teraz nic nie może nam pomóc. - Jednak nadal nie wiem, jak Agnes zmieniła się w to cholerne stworzenie – warknął czerwonowłosy. – Nie ugryzł jej, to pewne, zauważyłbym ślady. - Moc Leona odpieczętowała jej naturę – wtrąciła Iris. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. – Jest potężny, nie pokonamy go. - Jeśli dowiemy się, czym odpieczętował Agnes, pomoże to nam dowiedzieć się, jak ją zapieczętować i go pokonać - stwierdził Lysander. - W tym problem, że nic nie wiemy. – Ojciec dziewczyny walnął pięścią w stół, po czym oparł brodę na dłoni. – Nie wiemy, co z nią robił Leon. Nie wiemy, czy użył zaklęcia. Nic nie wiemy. - Jasna dupa. – Kastiel walnął pięścią w ścianę, pozostawiając wgłębienie. - Nie niszcz ścian! Jak ojciec wróci to mi się dostanie! - jęknęła Iris gwałtownie wstała. - Naprawdę teraz tym się martwisz? – Kastiel poraził dziewczynę wzrokiem. - Nie kłóćcie się teraz! – Lysander też wstał. Pokłóceni odwrócili od siebie wzrok. Iris skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze w gimnazjum podkochiwała się w Kastielu. – O czym myślałeś Kastielu? - Wtedy, w parku – zaczął – gdy ich śledziłem, pocałował ją. Po tym zachowywała się dziwnie, ale nie przejąłem się tym. - I zapomniałeś nam o tym powiedzieć? – Iris się uniosła. W jej umyśle toczyła się wojna. - Naprawdę, nie wiedziałem, że to może być ważne! - Świetnie. – Dziewczyna chwyciła swoją torebkę. - Gdzie idziesz? – Lysander złapał ją za nadgarstek. - Uspokoić myśli. – Rudowłosa wyrwała rękę i z impetem otworzyła drzwi. To nie jest bajka o Śpiącej Królewnie. Tu pocałunek może być śmiertelny. W najbliższym czasie... =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Kiss of Death" by Mambi2001? Tak Nie ''' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Horror Kategoria:Przerwane